Sweet Dreams
by Boulette de riz
Summary: S'endormir tranquillement dans son lit la nuit était normal. Se réveiller pour voir un homme débarquer dans sa chambre en utilisant un miroir l'était un peu moins. Heureusement pour elle, Alice n'était pas une jeune fille tout à fait conventionnelle.
1. Chapter 1  Le début de la fin

**A/N:** I'M BACK ! Hem, pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, avant que vous ne me balanciez des pierres ou un quelconque objet qui se trouve à votre portée, je tiens à préciser tout de suite que cette histoire est bien au chaud dans mon PC depuis un certain temps, et qu'elle est entière finie ! Je compte donc publier un chapitre par semaine, si tout se passe bien~ Comment cela, ça n'excuse pas le fait que mes autres histoires ne soient pas finies ?

...Certes. Mais voilà, ce serait dommage de se priver de celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ? :D

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas (et fort heureusement pour eux/elles, ils sont nombreux !), je vous encourage à ne pas me prendre au sérieux, et à vous laisser emporter dans ce monde délirant qu'est celui du Pays des Merveilles!

Hmm, qu'y a-t-il d'autre à ajouter...? Ah oui ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET DREAMS<strong>

**Chapitre un: Le début de la fin**

Le murmure d'une caresse, accompagné de quelques chuchotements imperceptibles. Une excuse, un vœu insensé, et cette ombre grandissante qui l'engloutissait. Cette sensation d'étouffement, puis un soulagement immense et une obscurité bienvenue. Elle était libre, elle flottait dans cette vaste immensité; aucune limite, aucune frontière. Rien que ce vide à parcourir, à découvrir et à aimer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait, se sentant soudainement prisonnière d'une réalité qui ne lui appartenait pas. Des draps soyeux, un oreiller moelleux des murs bleus, un mobilier classique. Sa chambre. Elle se releva légèrement, et ramena les couvertures sur elle lorsque celles-ci glissèrent. Elle se prit à observer son miroir, à dévisager la jeune fille aux grands yeux marrons, perdus dans un monde rien qu'à elle, délicieusement incompréhensible. Ses traits étaient encore enfantins malgré son âge, comme si elle était figée dans cette perpétuelle jeunesse. Elle n'était pas exceptionnellement belle. Non, son charme résidait ailleurs. C'était cette étincelle dans son regard, cette passion que l'on entendait dans ses propos dès qu'elle daignait parler de ce qu'elle voyait d'extraordinaire dans divers objets, plus banals les uns que les autres. Tout prenait vie autour d'elle, et même l'anecdote la plus inintéressante devenait une incroyable histoire dans sa bouche. Son imagination était incontrôlable, et elle se plaisait souvent à penser que celle-ci était en fait un être à part, qui prenait vie de lui-même, l'accompagnant perpétuellement et l'empêchant de se plonger dans cette solitude dérangeante à laquelle elle était soumise depuis le mariage de sa grande sœur Lorina.

Lorina, la fille parfaite dont ses parents étaient si fiers, incarnation même de l'idéal féminin que décrivaient les manuels de bienséance. Elle était aimable, souriante, et tellement patiente. Elle était la seule qui daignait écouter ses histoires farfelues, acceptant sa différence avec un calme et un amusement palpable. Elle était celle qui la réprimandait gentiment en la retrouvant endormie dans l'herbe fraîche, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois. Elle était l'exemple, la perfection, celle qu'elle souhaiterait quelquefois être. Mais elle savait aussi que Lorina était emprisonnée dans cette réalité, soumise à ces règles dont elle tentait de s'échapper par la lecture des livres, et en écoutant ses récits. Elle connaissait les espoirs qui reposaient sur elle; elle avait vu la fatigue qui s'était ancré petit à petit sur son visage parfait. Alors elle n'avait pu lui en vouloir lorsqu'elle avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec ce bel étranger qui l'abreuvait de mots doux, et qui lui arrachait sa grande sœur adorée. Elle avait accepté son départ avec le sourire, bien qu'elle ait envie d'hurler son désaccord, de montrer au monde entier que nul homme, quel qu'il soit, n'était en droit de lui voler sa camarade de toujours, prête à l'écouter et à rire avec elle en toute occasion. Elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même pour toujours, et elle se surprenait souvent à tourner son regard vers la porte, avec l'espoir insensé de voir Lorina entrer calmement, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un mouvement dans la direction générale du miroir. Ses grands yeux marron se tournèrent vers celui-ci, et elle s'aperçut que sa surface mouvait, comme le ferait l'eau sous l'effet du vent. Elle resta un instant bouche bée, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée, se contentant simplement d'observer l'étrange phénomène. Elle fut tentée de se lever pour aller étudier tout ceci de manière plus approfondie, mais elle hésitait. Elle n'avait guère envie de quitter son lit bien chaud, où elle se sentait à l'abri du monde extérieur. Elle resta immobile encore quelques instants, sa Curiosité naturelle et sa Paresse entrant dans un débat pour le moins grandiose pour savoir quelle conduite adopter. Alors que la Paresse venait de clamer haut et fort un argument de taille (« C'est dangereux ! On ignore ce qui se terre derrière ce miroir ! »), ce à quoi la Curiosité répondit avec acidité (« Justement ! Ce n'est pas en restant coincé dans ton pauvre lit que tu risques de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière ! »), un nouvel élément fit son entrée dans cette situation pour le moins surprenante.

Une main apparut, suivit d'un bras, puis ce fut le corps entier d'un homme qui passa le cadre de son miroir. Son accoutrement était composé d'un costume aux couleurs vives, sa veste verte contrastant horriblement avec son pantalon orange, dont une des pattes était remontée pour dévoiler une chaussette rayée multicolore. Ses chaussures rouges venaient compléter l'ensemble, ainsi qu'un haut de forme tout aussi verdoyant que sa veste, accompagné d'une plume rayée de jaune et de rouge. Elle crut un instant qu'il était possible de perdre sa faculté de vision si on en venait à le fixer trop longtemps. Son visage était caché par son chapeau, car il s'était abaissé pour passer au travers de son miroir, et elle fut surprise de voir que son couvre-chef tenait admirablement bien sur sa tête, malgré sa position pour le moins précaire. Il se releva brusquement, ses yeux parcourant la pièce avant de se poser sur elle. Elle remarqua distraitement que ses cheveux étaient blancs comme neige, et elle se demanda par quel moyen il était parvenu à une telle couleur. Peut-être était-ce naturel ? Cela paraissait peu probable, mais il était bien passé au travers de son miroir comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte.

Il s'approcha d'elle en à peine trois pas – ses jambes étaient véritablement immenses ! –, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle réalisa qu'elle était seule avec un homme, dans sa chambre. N'était-ce pas une situation que l'on jugeait normalement scandaleuse pour une jeune fille de bonne famille sans attaches ? Elle avait le souvenir d'avoir lu cela quelque part… Ou était-ce Lorina qui lui en avait parlé ? Ah, sa mémoire était si peu fiable ! Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

« Bonjour ! »

Sa voix était plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle fut surprise du sourire éblouissant qu'il lui offrit, ainsi que la jovialité qui émanait de lui. Venait-il souvent dans les chambres des jeunes femmes via leur miroir pour les saluer de manière aussi engageante ? Elle n'eut pas le courage de l'ignorer, et lui rendit son salut timidement. Il n'en sembla pas contrarié, et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Elle fut tentée de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas poli de sa part d'envahir ainsi son espace vital, surtout au vu de son statut d'inconnu, mais son sourire innocent l'en dissuada. Mon Dieu, elle était terriblement faible.

« Je suis le Chapelier Fou, mais tu peux m'appeler Chapelier ! »

. . . Il s'appelait Chapelier Fou ? _Chapelier Fou ?_ Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, bien malgré elle. Il ne fallait pas se moquer, c'était mal. Surtout au vu de l'allégresse et de la joie qui semblaient gravées sur ses traits. En même temps, qu'était-elle supposée attendre d'un homme accoutré aussi excentriquement, et qui avait débarqué dans sa chambre de manière si originale ? Ses yeux – étaient-ils turquoise ? – l'observaient avec impatience, et il attendait visiblement qu'elle retourne la courtoisie.

« Je m'appelle Alice Liddell. Enchantée… »

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation.

«… Chapelier. »

Il sembla ravi de la voir employer son nom, et saisit une de ses mains pour la secouer fermement.

« Moi aussi, Alice, tu peux me croire ! Je suis émerveillé, épaté, ébloui ! Je ne savais pas trop où le miroir allait m'emmener cette fois-ci, mais je dois dire que j'ai eu de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? Il est toujours un peu capricieux, et il m'a déjà joué de ces tours ! Ah, comme cette fois où j'avais perdu mon chapeau – imagine, mon précieux chapeau, cette extension de moi-même, cet ami dont jamais, au grand jamais je ne me sépare ! – et que je n'ai réalisé que bien plus tard que je l'avais égaré lors de l'un de mes voyages – oui, je voyage énormément, j'adore ça ! Découvrir de nouveaux endroits, visiter des lieux plus improbables les uns que les autres, comme cette chambre par exemple ! C'est très particulier, bien qu'un peu terne… Mais le bleu te convient oui, c'est ta couleur, ça, j'en suis convaincu ! »

Il termina sa tirade par un hochement de tête vigoureux, et elle resta silencieuse, assommée par la vitesse de son discours, et l'absence de fil conducteur. Elle remarqua distraitement qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

« Mais au fait, quelle heure est-il ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers son horloge, bien décidée à lui répondre et l'informer éventuellement que ce n'était pas tout à fait l'heure d'accaparer les jeunes filles qui avaient besoin de sommeil, mais il tira une montre à gousset de sa poche, et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Six heure ! Il est déjà six heure ! Alice, c'est terrible ! Horrible, affreux, épouvantable ! »

Elle fut tentée de le nier, et de lui dire qu'il était une heure du matin. Elle se tue.

« C'est l'heure du thé ! Te rends-tu compte ? Rater le thé ! Mais c'est impensable, absolument inenvisageable ! Une telle catastrophe ne se produira pas de mon vivant ! Non, non, non, je le refuse catégoriquement ! On ne m'empêchera pas de prendre le thé ! Je me battrai s'il le faut, je défendrai mon droit jusqu'au bout, car oui, c'est un droit ! »

Il continua à s'exclamer, le volume de sa voix augmentant au fur et à mesure. Elle l'interrompit, craignant qu'il ne réveille ses parents. Malgré leur indulgence habituelle avec elle, elle doutait qu'ils apprécieraient l'explication qu'elle leur fournirait quant à la présence d'un homme dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Chapelier, ne devriez-vous pas y aller, plutôt que de vociférer en vain ? »

Il se tue, avant de tourner son attention vers elle. Ses yeux étaient brillants, un mélange de bleu et de violet.

« Dis-moi, Alice, aimes-tu le thé ?

-Oui, je suppose –

-Parfait ! Apprécier le thé est essentiel dans ce monde qu'est le nôtre ! Ceux qui sont incapables de savourer son arôme si particulier ne sont que des ignares, des sots, des imbéciles finis ! Mais bien sûr que tu n'en fais pas partie ma chère Alice, c'est évident ! Comment ai-je pu douter de toi ? Ah, je suis confus, terriblement confus ! Ma bêtise n'a quelquefois pas de limites, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras, dans ton immense mansuétude ! Tu me pardonnes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais je pense que—

-Merci, ma tendre Alice, merci ! Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, allons-y ! »

Il resserra sa prise sur sa main, et la tira hors du lit. Elle trébucha, et il la rattrapa avec une facilité déconcertante; elle ne vit pas son regard se teinter d'orange, avec de forts reflets rouges.

« Aller ? Mais aller où ? »

Il rit à gorge déployé, avant de la tirer à sa suite.

« Voyons, c'est évident ! »

Elle devait avoir manqué un épisode, dans ce cas !

« Aux pays des merveilles ! »


	2. Chapter 2  Une Arrivée Mouvementée

**A/N:** Bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! Hmm, pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre~ Donc, euh... Bonne lecture ?

* * *

><p><em>« Aller ? Mais aller où ? »<em>

_ Il rit à gorge déployé, avant de la tirer à sa suite._

_« Voyons, c'est évident ! »_

_ Elle devait avoir manqué un épisode, dans ce cas !_

_« Aux pays des merveilles ! »_

**SWEET DREAMS**

**Chapitre 2 : Une Arrivée Mouvementée**

Avant qu'elle n'ait tout à fait compris le sens de ses paroles, elle rencontra la surface froide de son miroir, qui la laissa passer comme s'il s'agissait d'un mince filet d'eau plutôt que d'une surface dure. Puis elle eut la sensation d'être enveloppé par cette substance glacée pour le moins étrange, qui contrastait avec la chaleur de la main du Chapelier dans la sienne. Tout était noir autour d'eux, bien qu'il soit possible de distinguer des mouvements dans l'obscurité. Elle crut entendre des voix, apercevoir des silhouettes, et elle tourna la tête dans leur direction. La prise du Chapelier se resserra sur elle.

« Ignore-les, Alice. Rien de bien ne t'arrivera si tu les suis. »

Sa voix était posée, à l'opposé même du personnage joyeux qu'il lui avait offert quelques instants auparavant.

« Où vont-ils ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire ravi, ses yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le violet.

« Là où tu n'iras jamais, fort heureusement ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il ne répondait absolument pas à la question !

« Que voulez-vous –

-Ah non ! Pas de formalités entre nous ! C'est terriblement cruel de ta part, de me vouvoyer ainsi, alors que nous allons prendre le thé ensemble ! Or, seul les amis prennent le thé ensemble, et cela nécessite donc une certaine aisance entre les partis concernés ! C'est très important, tu sais ! Sinon, où allons-nous ? Le monde serait sens dessus dessous si nous nous embarrassions de tout ce cérémonial !

-Chez moi, il n'est pas rare de prendre le thé avec des personnes que nous connaissons très peu et il parait donc logique de les vouvoyer… »

Elle eut presque envie de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait pas interrompu, pour la première fois depuis leur…rencontre ?

« Insensé ! Illogique, irrationnel, absurde ! C'est tout à fait aberrant ! Enfin, Alice ! Comment as-tu pu vivre dans un tel monde pendant aussi longtemps ?

-Relativement facilement, je vous –

-Non, n'essaye pas de cacher ta peine ! Je sais à quel point cela a dû être difficile, de vivre enchaîné à toutes ces règles que l'on t'a imposées sans le moindre scrupule ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ceci est fini, terminé, achevé ! »

Un dictionnaire de synonymes. Cet homme était un dictionnaire de synonymes ambulant.

« Comment cela, terminé ?

-Parce que vois-tu, là où nous allons, les règles n'existent pas ! Ou plutôt, tu prends soin d'établir les tiennes, pour ainsi vivre comme tu l'entends ! »

Bien que l'idée l'enchantait plus que de raison, elle savait qu'un monde sans règles communes ne pouvait être que chaos et anarchie.

« Imagine, Alice ! Plus besoin de te plier à certains codes vestimentaires, pas d'obligations particulières ! Tu pourras te laisser vivre, laisser ton imagination se déployer sans aucune limite ! Rien que toi, et cette immense liberté ! »

Il s'était arrêté pendant sa tirade pour le moins passionnée, et elle réalisa que les silhouettes s'étaient approchées.

« Chapelier ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais cela suffit à attirer son attention. Il observa les alentours, et ses yeux se teintèrent d'orange.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher, ma petite Alice. Rester en de tels lieux n'est pas bien prudent, je le crains ! »

Il se mit à courir, et elle eut un mal fou à le suivre, leur différence de taille jouant contre elle. Il sembla s'en apercevoir, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il l'avait placé sur son épaule. Elle se sentit de taille à faire concurrence à l'élégance d'un sac à patates. Elle releva la tête, et le regretta immédiatement. Les silhouettes étaient à leurs trousses, leurs visages fantomatiques complètement anonymes, et leurs mains sans consistance tendues vers elle. Mon Dieu, elles cherchaient à l'attraper ! Elle resserra sa prise sur la veste du Chapelier, terrifiée par cette masse grouillante qui semblait déterminée à l'emmener avec elle. Il sentit son appréhension et sa peur, et s'empressa de lui lancer quelques mots dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

« Nous y sommes presque, ma chère et tendre ! »

Ma chère et tendre ? Était-ce elle, ou plus le temps passait, et plus il devenait familier avec elle ? C'en devenait indécent, vraiment. La situation aurait été différente, elle n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. Cependant, le fait d'avoir des choses non identifiées à ses trousses contribuait à changer la donne. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis la froideur glaciale qui l'entourait jusque là laissa place à une douce chaleur, et le Chapelier s'empressa de la déposer à terre. Ses mains restèrent plus longtemps qu'elles ne l'auraient due sur sa taille, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à contrôler ses jambes soudainement tremblantes. Elle posa son regard sur le miroir qui les avait conduits ici, et elle réprima un cri de surprise. Les silhouettes étaient là, ne formant qu'une seule et même entité, tentant de forcer le passage sans y parvenir. Elles n'avaient pas d'yeux, mais elle pouvait sentir leur regard, et elle savait que c'était elle qu'elles cherchaient désespérément à atteindre. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces choses, pétrifiée par l'horreur.

Le Chapelier se plaça entre elle et le miroir, et elle leva les yeux vers lui. La couleur de ses pupilles oscillait entre l'orange et le vert, et elle observa le phénomène avec une certaine fascination. Elle supposait que les différentes couleurs représentaient ses émotions, et qu'une modification avait probablement une signification, mais la vitesse à laquelle celles-ci changeaient était tout simplement effarante.

« Elles ne peuvent pas venir ici, à moins d'y être invitées. »

Il tapota sa tête, avant de lui offrir un sourire rayonnant.

« Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre ! »

Elle entendit un craquement sourd dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, et tous deux se retournèrent vers l'imposant miroir. Une fissure ornait maintenant la glace de celui-ci.

« …Je n'ai rien à craindre ? »

Ses yeux étaient maintenant jaunes, et elle réalisa qu'il avait visiblement pâli.

« Chapelier ? »

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

« Il semblerait que j'ai fait une ridicule erreur de calcul, ma chère Alice, mais il n'y a absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! Vraiment, ce n'est rien ! C'est un problème insignifiant qui va se résoudre de lui-même ! »

Elle essaya de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au miroir, mais il se plaça de nouveau devant celui-ci, lui empêchant tout contact visuel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un miroir très solide ! Après tout, une porte entre les mondes se doit de ne pas se briser aussi facilement et de laisser entrer n'importe quoi ! Ce serait une bien mauvaise porte sinon, tu ne crois pas ? Et cette porte est une bonne porte, j'en suis certain ! C'est une porte parfaite, efficace et compétente ! »

Il posa ses mains sur ses petites épaules, la forçant à se retourner et à commencer à marcher dans la direction opposée du miroir.

« Alors, puisque cette porte est tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle fait, nous allons la laisser gérer ce problème comme elle l'entends, et nous allons savourer ce thé sans se soucier de tout ceci ! »

Elle crut entendre un nouveau craquement, mais elle ne sue dire si c'était son imagination ou non, surtout au vu du discours dont l'abreuvait le Chapelier avec un entrain visiblement forcé.

« D'ailleurs, mon thé est ce qu'il y a de plus délicieux! Tu n'en trouveras pas de meilleur ! Tout le pays connait mes talents en matière de thé, tout le monde me respecte et rêve de venir à ma table ! Mais ils ne sont pas importants, eux, et les inviter serait une perte de temps ! Mais toi, ma chère Alice, c'est tout à fait différent ! Tu es une invitée d'honneur, et tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi ! »

Elle le laissa continuer à déblatérer sur les bienfaits de son thé, et observa les alentours, l'épisode du miroir déjà oublié. Ils étaient dans une forêt, au vu des nombreux arbres qui les entouraient. Cependant, ils étaient différents de ceux qu'elle avait pu observer chez elle. Leur couleurs étaient vibrantes, presque criardes, et certains arboraient même des motifs que l'on voyait communément sur les tissus, et non dans la nature. Elle crut entendre des murmures lors de leur passage, mais elle ne vit que des fleurs. O.r, les fleurs ne parlaient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Les animaux aussi étaient différents; bien sûr, elle n'en vit que très peu, surtout au vu de boucan que s'acharnait à faire le Chapelier, mais ils étaient en général des êtres hybrides qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de créer, même avec son imagination débordante.

« -m'écoutes ? »

Elle s'aperçut que le Chapelier était maintenant devant elle, les sourcils froncés et ses mains placées sur sa taille en un geste de mécontentement.

« Pardon ?

-J'ai demandé si tu m'écoutais, mademoiselle Alice Liddell ! »

Ah. Il s'en était aperçu.

« Il est possible que j'ai perdu le fil quelques instants, Chapelier. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Je suis désolée ? »

Il poussa un soupir, avant de reprendre la marche à ses côtés.

« C'est toujours comme cela avec toi, Alice. Dès que l'on requière ton attention pour une durée de temps un peu plus longue que la moyenne, tu finis par être distraite et à ne plus prêter attention ! »

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis si longtemps que cela… »

Elle était sûre d'elle son argument allait lui clouer le bec ! A sa grande surprise, ses yeux virèrent au bleu foncé.

« En es-tu sûre, ma petite Alice ? »

Sa voix était devenue beaucoup plus grave, ou était-ce un nouveau tour que lui jouait son espiègle imagination ?

« Bien sûr ! Il serait difficile d'oublier une personne aussi excentrique !

-C'est sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'une fillette comme toi pour parvenir à cet exploit… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ses propos pour le moins étranges, car le Chapelier s'immobilisa complètement, apparemment aux aguets. Elle s'arrêta également, se voyant mal déambuler seule dans cette contrée inconnue en le laissant derrière. Quoique, avec ses jambes immenses, il parviendrait bien à la rattraper en très peu de temps… Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par l'objet de ses pensées, qui attrapa sa main d'une poigne de fer. Cela commençait très sérieusement à devenir une vilaine manie ! N'en avait-il pas assez de profiter ainsi de l'élément de surprise afin de la traîner derrière lui sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui opposer une quelconque résistance ? En plus, il ne prenait jamais le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit ! A croire qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle devine d'un simple regard ses intentions ! Elle commençait à être agacée par son comportement, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui reprocher, il l'incita à s'asseoir derrière un buisson multicolore. A croire qu'il avait été créé pour aller de paire avec le Chapelier !

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il décèlerait ta présence aussi vite ! La Reine Rouge a terriblement bien formé ses troupes ! »

Elle entendit des pas précipités, et le claquement du métal.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il soupira, visiblement contrarié.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire… La Reine Rouge n'est pas une personne très tolérante, dirons-nous, et la présence des étrangers est moyennement appréciée.

-Elle compte me renvoyer chez moi ? »

Elle ne pue étouffer la note d'espoir qui marqua sa voix. Bien que le Chapelier soit un personnage sympathique, elle n'avait guère envie de s'attarder ici trop longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents, et elle avait un livre dont elle désirait ardemment connaître la suite. Bien sûr, ce genre de petite aventure était rafraîchissante, et elle avait la très nette impression de rajeunir, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à renoncer aux responsabilités qui l'incombaient.

« Si elle est de bonne humeur, oui. Dans le cas contraire… »

Il se rapprocha, et chuchota au creux de son oreille.

« Tu peux dire adieu à ta tête ! »

Elle recula brusquement, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as amené ici en sachant que je risquerais ma vie ? »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut ! Tu vas attirer les soldats de cœur !

-Je m'en moque ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester en présence d'une personne assez égoïste pour me mettre en danger par caprice ! »

Le tintement du métal se fit plus proche. Il se précipita sur elle, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

« Mais vas-tu te taire, petite sotte ! »

Ses yeux avaient virés à l'orange, et elle pouvait apercevoir quelques reflets sanguins. En cet instant, il lui parut plus imposant que jamais.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Alice. »

Comme si elle avait d'autres choix !

« Je vais aller les distraire et les emmener loin d'ici. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est rester ici. Je serais de retour en un rien de temps ! »

Il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, ses yeux ayant retrouvés un bleu moins effrayant. Elle hocha la tête, et il défit sa prise sur elle. Il se releva de toute sa hauteur, et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir. Elle ne tarda pas à entendre des exclamations enragées, le claquement incessant du métal, et le rire moqueur du Chapelier. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut pitié des soldats de cœur; avoir en face d'eux un lunatique tel que le Chapelier Fou ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Cependant, elle se fatigua bien vite de l'écoute de ces bruits incessants, et elle finit par ne plus y prêter attention, préférant lever la tête. Elle pouvait voir le ciel entre les feuillages des arbres, et elle s'aperçut non sans une certaine surprise que celui-ci était bleu. Ce monde-ci partageait donc un point commun avec le sien ! Cette simple pensée la fit sourire : elle ne se sentait plus si seule en sachant qu'elle était sous le même ciel que ses parents, ou sa chère Lorina.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruissement non loin d'elle, et elle craignit que le Chapelier n'ait pas détourné l'attention de tous les soldats. Elle s'accroupit, prête à détaler au moindre signe de danger. Cependant, ce qui émergea d'un buisson n'avait absolument rien d'un guerrier. Non, c'était un petit garçon, vêtu d'une chemise visiblement trop grande pour lui, surmontée d'un veston qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de fermer; un short à rayure complétait son accoutrement. Mais ce ne furent pas ses vêtements en eux-mêmes qui attirèrent l'attention de la jeune femme, mais bien son chapeau. C'était un chapeau melon, affublé d'oreilles de lapin en tissu. Elle ne bougea pas, ignorant comment réagir.

Le petit garçon tira une montre à gousset de sa poche, et étouffa un juron. Elle fut tentée de lui faire remarquer qu'employer un tel langage à son âge était pour le moins inconvenant. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche il leva les yeux vers elle et s'exclama :

« Alice ! »

Elle resta bouche bée. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, la dévisageant de ses grands yeux doré, avant de saisir sa main, et de lui faire signe de se lever. Elle s'exécuta, sans dire un mot.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, nous sommes en retard ! »

Il commença à la tirer à sa suite, et elle sembla finalement retrouver ses esprits.

« En retard ? En retard pour quoi ? »

Il lui lança un regard indulgent, avant de lui répondre.

« Pour rendre visite à la Reine Rouge, voyons ! »

Sa réplique lui glaça les sangs, et elle retira sa main de la sienne avec une rapidité terrifiante.

« Hors de question que j'aille la voir ! Je tiens à ma tête, merci bien ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Il est vrai que la Reine a tendance à s'enflammer, mais je doute que tu mérites une telle sentence ! »

Il saisit sa main de nouveau.

« Allez, arrête tes caprices, Alice. Nous ne devons pas perdre plus de temps ! »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Et comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

Il soupira.

« Parce que tu me l'as donné, tout simplement.

-Je m'en souviendrais, si j'avais été présenté à une personne telle que toi ! »

Surtout avec ce chapeau ridicule !

« … Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure, et elle sentit un pincement au cœur.

« C'est pourtant évident, non ? Ses souvenirs ont été altérés par le passage entre les deux mondes … »

Elle sursauta à l'entente de cette nouvelle voix, bien plus grave que celle du garçonnet. Elle surveilla les alentours, mais ne vit aucune personne susceptible d'être le propriétaire de celle-ci. Il n'y avait qu'elle et le petit garçon. La prise qu'il maintenait sur elle se resserra.

« Le Chat du Comté de Chester ! »


	3. Chapter 3  Le Chat du Comté de Chester

**A/N:** Un grand bonsoir à la populace (qui est quasiment inexistante, mais passons !) ! Très franchement, j'ignore si je publierai le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, pour diverses raisons complètement indépendantes de ma volonté. Je préfère donc prévenir tout de suite~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET DREAMS<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : ****Le Chat du Comté de Chester**

_Elle surveilla les alentours, mais ne vit aucune personne susceptible d'être le propriétaire de celle-ci. Il n'y avait qu'elle et le petit garçon. La prise qu'il maintenait sur elle se resserra._

_« Le Chat du Comté de Chester ! »_

Il y eut un rire moqueur, qui sembla résonner tout autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait toujours personne en vue.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Elle chuchota, dans l'espoir de ne pas paraître trop impolie, à parler d'une personne alors que la celle-ci était présente. En même temps, si la personne était invisible, pouvait-elle vraiment être blâmée ? Et puis, rien ne garantissait qu'il soit encore là.

« Un ignoble farceur, presque aussi redoutable que le Chapelier Fou et le Lièvre de Mars combiné ! Nous devrions partir tout de suite ! »

Elle crut sentir un souffle chaud au niveau de son oreille, et elle se retourna brusquement. Elle ne vit que du vide.

« Alice ! Allons-nous-en ! »

Le garçon semblait désespérément pressé de quitter cet endroit. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, avant de hocher la tête. Dire qu'elle n'était pas rassurée était l'euphémisme de l'année.

« Allons, on me quitte déjà ? »

Devant eux se tenait un homme pour le moins étrange. Il portait un loup, et tous ses vêtements étaient rayés, même la fourrure qui bordait sa capuche et le bas de sa veste. Ses longs cheveux turquoise étaient retenus en une queue de cheval, et si les yeux d'Alice étaient aussi bons qu'elle le pensait, il semblerait que ses pupilles étaient…oranges ? Il pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant tinter les clochettes qui ornaient son masque. Le sourire qu'il leur offrit était étrangement menaçant, ce qui était probablement dû à ses crocs acérés. Un frisson la parcourut.

« Laisse-nous passer ! »

La petite voix du garçon lui parut étrangement aigüe.

« Pour que tu emmènes Alice chez la Reine Rouge et qu'elle nous quitte alors qu'elle vient tout juste d'arriver ? Que c'est égoïste de ta part ! »

Elle se demanda de quelle manière elle devait interpréter son emploi du mot « quitter ».

« Egoïste ? Je suis celui qui est égoïste ? »

L'incrédulité du garçonnet se peignit sur ses traits.

« Les seuls égoïstes dans cette triste histoire, ce sont le Chapelier Fou et toi ! Entre l'un qui la traîne de force ici et l'autre qui veut l'obliger à rester, vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre ! Moi – il porta une main sur sa poitrine non sans une certaine fierté –, je suis un véritable ami, parce que je l'aide lorsqu'elle a besoin de moi ! »

Le sourire du Chat se fit narquois.

« Tu l'aides ? A quel niveau l'aides-tu, exactement ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, rencontrer la Reine Rouge ne faisait visiblement pas partie de ses priorités… »

Le petit garçon serrait tellement fort sa main qu'elle crut qu'il allait la briser.

« Tu te contentes de suivre bien gentiment les ordres de la Reine; ta pseudo amitié n'est qu'un moyen de soulager ta culpabilité !

-Je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir coupable !

-Vraiment ? Tu portes un jugement pour le moins péjoratif sur le comportement du Chapelier, mais je vois mal en quoi le tien est différent… »

La vitesse à laquelle le Chat venait de déstabiliser le garçon était tout simplement époustouflante. Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait être impressionnée par ce talent qu'il possédait avec les mots, ou si elle devait craindre que son attention se porte sur elle.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, l'homme se tourna vers elle.

« Et toi, ma chère Alice ? Que penses-tu de cette situation pour le moins problématique ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais qu'une chose, et c'est que je n'ai nulle envie de rencontrer la Reine Rouge. »

Elle pue presque goûter la déconfiture du garçon (qui lâcha sa main), et le sourire triomphant du Chat fut éblouissant. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, l'homme était déjà devant elle, et il prit sa main dans la sienne, tandis que l'autre venait se poser sur sa taille. Il l'entraîna avec lui, la faisant valser devant le garçon pour le moins déçu. Elle fut surprise de trouver leur danse endiablée étrangement amusante, bien loin de la valse lente et ennuyeuse. Il n'y avait pas de musique, mais il n'y en avait nul besoin; le chant des feuilles secouées par le vent, le murmure du passage des animaux sauvages, et le chant discret des oiseaux était assez.

« Alice, ma chère Alice, tu ne pouvais faire meilleur choix ! »

Il stoppa soudainement, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son équilibre après ces tourbillons rapides et entraînants. Contrairement à elle, le Chat était resplendissant, pas un seul cheveu là où il ne devrait pas être, et elle ne pue s'empêcher de l'envier. Elle passa une main dans la masse désordonnée que formaient ses cheveux, consciente de son apparence pour le moins négligée. Elle portait encore sa chemise de nuit (bleue, toujours bleu), puisque le Chapelier n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'emmener au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise que personne ne lui ait encore fait de remarque désobligeante à ce propos; ces étranges personnages semblaient pourtant loin d'avoir la langue dans leur poche.

Elle remarqua que le Chat était près d'elle, bien qu'il l'ait lâché après sa folle danse. Trop près pour un inconnu, mais trop loin pour qu'elle puisse lui reprocher. C'était une manière sournoise de lui imposer sa proximité sans qu'elle ne soit en mesure de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

« Bien, puisqu'Alice a visiblement une préférence pour moi, tu peux aller te réfugier dans les jupons de la Reine Rouge, puisque tu as l'air de tellement l'apprécier… »

Il eut un geste dédaigneux de la main en direction du garçonnet, qui lui lança un regard rageur.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser seul avec elle ?

-Oh, je ne le crois pas, Lapin. J'en suis convaincu.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? »

Un sourire carnassier dévoila ses dents aiguisées. Il s'approcha du petit garçon, le dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur. Le frisson qui parcourut le corps du Lapin ne lui échappa pas, et son sourire s'élargit (si c'était encore possible). Puis il s'abaissa lentement, s'accroupit à hauteur du gamin, ses yeux orangés se plongeant dans ceux du petit, qui était visiblement terrifié, ne reculant pas par pure force de la volonté.

« Comme tu le sais, j'apparais et je disparais comme je le souhaite… Plutôt utile, comme don, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il appuya son visage contre sa main.

« Mais vois-tu, j'ai toujours été un être curieux. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il se passerait si jamais, j'en venais à l'utiliser sur quelqu'un d'autre. »

Alice comme le garçon était suspendu à ses lèvres, comme si chaque mot qui s'en échappait était une goutte d'eau pour leur gorge asséchée.

« Cette personne arrivera-t-elle en un morceau où je le souhaite ? »

Un ricanement.

« Ou perdra-t-elle un membre, peut-être deux ? »

Il saisit une mèche de cheveux du garçonnet, joua un instant avec, s'amusant de la peur qu'il lui inspirait.

« Alors, puisque tu as l'air si courageux… Ne voudrais-tu pas tenter l'expérience ? »

Il tremblait, incapable de lui répondre, ce qui lui valut un autre rire moqueur, qui s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'Alice s'avança vers lui et le frappa d'une main sûre sur le crâne. Le Chat porta immédiatement sa main à l'endroit blessé (bien que ce fut un grand mot : il avait été plus choqué qu'autre chose), levant des yeux surpris vers la jeune fille, qui lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, avant d'encercler de ses bras le petit.

« Tu trouves cela si drôle, de faire peur aux enfants ? »

Il resta un instant bouché bée, et elle en profita pour continuer.

« Ca ne te vient même pas à l'esprit que tu pourrais réellement l'effrayer ? »

Il se releva lentement, ses clochettes tintant avec le mouvement. Elle remarqua avec une certaine surprise que son sourire était de retour sur son visage.

« Quels beaux instincts maternels tu as là, ma chère Alice ! »

Son ton moqueur lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Mais je pense que tu oublies un petit détail; les apparences ne sont pas fiables, ici. Celui que tu penses être un gamin pourrait bien avoir trois fois ton âge, si ce n'est plus. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus.

« Bien que cela ne l'empêche pas d'être terriblement lâche… »

Elle resserra sa prise autour de l'enfant, n'aimant guère le regard malicieux que lui lançait le Chat.

« Et alors ? Est-ce une raison pour ainsi lui faire peur ? »

Il commença à tourner autour de la paire, et les tremblements du gamin s'accentuèrent.

« Alice, Alice, Alice… »

Il chantonna presque son nom, et ce fut à son tour de réprimer un frisson.

« Il y a quelques minutes à peine, tu virevoltais avec joie dans mes bras, et cela pourrait être de nouveau le cas, si tu ne t'acharnais pas à contrecarrer mes efforts pour nous débarrasser de ce Lapin pour le moins…_contrariant_. »

Il stoppa juste derrière elle, son corps assez près pour qu'elle sente la chaleur qui émanait de lui sans qu'il ne la touche pour autant.

« Ne souhaites-tu pas jouer avec des personnes de ton niveau, Alice ? »

Son murmure résonna au creux de son oreille, et elle tenta de ne pas réagir aux intonations graves de sa voix, ce qui s'avéra plus difficile que prévu.

« Jouer ? Tout ceci n'est qu'un vulgaire jeu pour toi ? »

Un rire.

« Quoi d'autre ? Passer le temps n'est pas chose aisée, mais tu as toujours su te rendre intéressante auparavant. »

Ses mèches de cheveux chatouillèrent sa joue tandis que ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou.

« Alors, quel mal y a-t-il à désirer ta présence aussi ardemment ? »

Elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

« Tu souhaites seulement qu'il parte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle pouvait presque sentir la satisfaction qu'il ressentait à sa manière de lui murmurer son assentiment. Elle lâcha le petit garçon, lui offrit un sourire.

« J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, mais j'aimerais que tu retournes auprès de la Reine Rouge. D'accord ? »

Il lui offrit des yeux larmoyants.

« Mais…Alice, il faut que tu ailles la voir ! Avant que…Avant que tu ne- »

Il eut le malheur de regarder au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme et s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il vit le regard assassin que lui adressa le Chat.

« Avant que quoi ? »

Le geste de la main qu'effectua l'homme en passant son pouce en travers de son cou était on ne peut plus clair.

« R-rien, Alice, rien du tout ! »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, et il s'empressa de continuer.

« Mais tu viendras me voir, hein ? Chez la Reine Rouge ? »

Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur en voyant ses grands yeux désespérés. Elle le regarda partir en courant, plus heureux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre de fuir la présence menaçante du Chat, même si le fait de le laisser seul avec Alice ne le rassurait guère. Cependant, il n'avait pas de choix dans cette histoire : aller à l'encontre du Chat du Comté de Chester n'était pas une expérience qu'il était prêt à tenter de nouveau.

« Satisfait ?

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… »

Ses dents étaient vraiment pointues. Etaient-elles aussi dangereuses qu'elles en avaient l'air ? Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Il est temps de partir d'ici. Il serait peu prudent de rester au même endroit trop longtemps alors que les soldats de cœur sont à ta recherche. Ces cartes n'en ont certainement pas l'air, mais elles sont plus intelligentes qu'on pourrait le croire. »

Ils se mirent en marche, et elle remarqua que son bras nu effleurait ses longues manches à chaque pas. Il aimait vraiment jouer sur les distances afin qu'elles soient respectables sans l'être.

« La Reine Rouge déteste-t-elle les étrangers tant que cela ? »

Il sembla surpris de sa question.

« Détester ? Je n'irais pas jusque là; notre Reine a ses défauts, mais il serait cruel de notre part de l'en affubler d'autres…

-Pourquoi les soldats de cœur sont-ils à ma poursuite, dans ce cas ?

-Est-ce le Chapelier Fou qui t'a amené ici ?

-Est-ce un nouveau jeu d'ignorer mes questions ?

-Réponds aux miennes et peut-être irons nous quelque part…

-C'est injuste. Pourquoi aurais-tu d'abord des réponses ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêcheras de me laisser dans l'ignorance ensuite ?

-…J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais têtue. Erreur fatale de ma part. »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

« Je réponds à une de tes questions, et tu réponds à une des miennes. Chacun notre tour.

-Cela me semble équitable. Alors ?

-Oui, c'est le Chapelier Fou qui m'a entraîné ici. Pour les soldats de cœur ?

-Ils te cherchent pour t'amener à la Reine Rouge.

-Ca ne répond pas du tout à la question !

-Au contraire. Si ma mémoire est bonne, et je doute très sincèrement du contraire, ta question originale était la suivante : 'pourquoi les soldats de cœur sont-ils à ma poursuite ?' A cela, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible : ils obéissent aux ordres. Je respecte parfaitement les règles que tu as posées, Alice. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, vexée d'avoir été piégée à son propre jeu.

« Pourquoi la Reine Rouge est-elle à ma recherche ?

-C'est mieux, Alice, beaucoup mieux. »

Il lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

« Pour répondre pleinement à ta question, il faut que tu saches que notre monde est très instable; le peu d'ordre qui règne ici est maintenu avec précarité, et il faut dire que les passages entre notre monde et les autres n'aident en rien. Les étrangers qui viennent sur notre territoire déstabilisent encore un peu plus l'équilibre fragile que s'efforce de maintenir la Reine Rouge, et c'est pourquoi ses troupes sont immédiatement envoyées dès qu'une personne qui n'a rien à faire ici est détectée. Voilà pourquoi tu es recherchée, petite Alice. »

Elle se tue, digérant les informations. Dans ce cas, cela signifiait que le Chapelier mettait délibérément en jeu son propre monde, simplement pour l'amener ici. Quel objectif pouvait-il bien avoir en tête pour faire tout ce remue ménage ?

« Dis-moi, Alice, as-tu mangé quelque chose appartenant à ce monde-ci ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, bien que le Chapelier semblait pressé de me faire goûter son thé.

-Ce vieux renard…

-Pourquoi une telle question ?

-La plupart des habitants du Pays des Merveilles étaient des étrangers, tout comme toi. Cependant, le fait d'ingérer de la nourriture d'ici, et de partager des liens plus ou moins forts avec ses habitants, permet d'être 'intégré'; même si tu retournes de l'autre côté, tu fais partie d'ici. Tu me suis ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu veux dire que le Chapelier essaye de me faire rester ici ?

-Je ne vais pas me prononcer sur ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce fou furieux, Alice. Je sais beaucoup de choses, mais je suis plus qu'heureux d'ignorer les rouages de son esprit tortueux !

-Tu le décris comme un être dangereux. Je veux bien admettre qu'il est un peu… excentrique, mais de là à le condamner de la sorte ! »

Il stoppa brusquement, et se tourna vers elle. Son visage avait perdu toute trace d'amusement.

« Alice, s'il y a bien quelqu'un autour duquel tu dois te méfier, c'est le Chapelier Fou. Il n'a peut-être pas _l'air_ dangereux, et il se complait à donner cette image d'imbécile heureux, mais il est loin de l'être. Je ne suis peut-être pas une personne digne de confiance, mais je peux t'assurer que je suis bien incapable de surpasser la sournoiserie du Chapelier Fou. A chacune de ses actions, il a une idée derrière la tête, même s'il prend un malin plaisir à déguiser ses gestes sous le couvert de l'innocence et de la spontanéité.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de le porter dans ton cœur.

-Je suis loin de le détester; cependant, il est devenu d'autant plus imprévisible depuis ton départ, il y a de cela bien longtemps.

-Mon départ ?

-Tu as vraiment tout oublié ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Ta perte de mémoire va devenir un handicap face au Chapelier…

-Pourquoi parles-tu de nous deux comme si nous allions nous affronter ? »

Il eut un sourire amer.

« Parce que c'est ainsi que tu devrais le considérer : comme un ennemi. Apparemment, il a décidé de te faire rester. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu es plutôt encline à partir d'ici. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il va y avoir conflit d'intérêt ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, songeuse. Il n'avait pas tort.

« Je suis libre de mes choix, non ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement m'empêcher de partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

« Tu le sous-estimes terriblement, Alice. »

Ses yeux orangés la dévisagèrent avec insistance.

« Prenons le problème sous un autre angle. Depuis que tu as rencontré le Chapelier de l'autre côté, as-tu eu un quelconque choix dans le chemin que vous preniez ? As-tu eu au moins la possibilité de refuser de venir ici ? »

Elle pâlit, et il eut un sourire triomphant, avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« Tu comprends, Alice ? Si tu te fies à lui, tu pourrais très bien te retrouver à prendre le thé avec lui pour toujours alors que tu ne l'as jamais souhaité ! »

Elle recula d'un pas, soudainement étourdie. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser entraîner ainsi, sans remarquer qu'elle ne faisait que danser dans la main du Chapelier ? Pas un instant n'avait-elle remarqué ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire, pas un instant n'avait-elle été capable de décrypter les pensées qui se formaient derrière ces yeux aux couleurs toujours changeantes ! Elle avait été piégée, comme une vulgaire souris avec laquelle le chat jouait avec un amusement palpable ! Mais cela avait été tellement distrayant, cette petite aventure ! Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'elle n'était qu'une pièce que le Chapelier déplaçait savamment sur un échiquier dont lui seul connaissait l'étendue ? Tout tourbillonnait autour d'elle, toutes ces couleurs vives blessaient ses yeux fatigués, et elle se sentit partir en arrière.

Elle voulait rentrer ! Elle voulait voir Lorina, elle voulait qu'elle la rassure, lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il suffisait de respirer calmement, d'ouvrir les yeux, et tout irait mieux ! Elle voulait une main rassurante qui lui caresserait le dos, un murmure doux au creux de l'oreille, et une personne forte à qui se confier ! Lorina, où était Lorina ? Elle avait besoin d'elle !

Elle n'eut qu'un Chat du Comté de Chester. Elle était sur ses genoux, la tête au creux de son épaule, tandis qu'il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement qui eut pour effet de la calmer. Sa voix grave était apaisante, un ronronnement rassurant qui résonnait en elle.

« Ce n'est rien, Alice… Concentre-toi sur ta respiration, et tout ira bien… »

Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous deux au sol ? Elle se contenta de l'écouter, de faire ce qu'il disait. Elle se sentit mieux, presque légère. Elle ferma les yeux, savoura sa présence. Elle était bien, tellement bien. Juste se laisser aller, le laisser faire… Tout allait bien. Ce fut sa dernière pensée consciente.


	4. Chapter 4  Conséquences

**A/N:** Pour me faire pardonner du retard, ce sera deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! YAY ! \o/ [j'exprime la joie qu'aurait ressenti mes lecteurs/lectrices si j'en avais]

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET DREAMS<strong>

**Chapitre 4****: Conséquences**

Elle était bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, et elle se tourna, s'enroulant encore un peu plus dans ses draps. Ils étaient plus rugueux qu'elle n'en avait le souvenir, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle voulait se reposer encore, surtout après le rêve agité qu'elle avait eu. Elle avait été tellement terrifiée à l'idée d'être enfermée dans ce monde peuplé d'inconnus, où elle avait eu l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle savait pertinemment que son imagination n'avait jamais eu aucune limite, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle s'était surpassée, cette fois-ci ! Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être. Ah, son lit était vraiment un des endroits qu'elle appréciait le plus ! Cependant, au vu du rayon de soleil qui était en train de lui réchauffer la tête, sa mère n'allait pas tarder à envoyer une servante pour la réveiller.

…Comment un rayon de soleil pouvait-il l'atteindre ? Sa fenêtre était toujours cachée par des épais rideaux, et elle vérifiait toujours qu'ils étaient parfaitement clos. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement, repoussant les couvertures par le même coup. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste, se sentant prise de vertiges. Elle porta une main tremblante à sa tête, avant de s'immobiliser complètement afin de retrouver ses esprits. Puis son regard se posa sur les draps, qui étaient en fait un patchwork multicolore. Elle fut tentée de pousser un soupir. N'y avait-il aucun endroit où les couleurs étaient plus…classiques ? Elle s'aperçut ensuite que le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait était immense, et elle se demanda à qui il pouvait bien appartenir. Il ou elle devait être un géant ! Oh, allait-elle rencontrer un géant ? Ce serait une expérience pour le moins enrichissante ! Mais s'exciter ainsi à la pensée de rencontrer quelqu'un de hors norme n'était-il pas impoli pour la personne ? Après tout, vouloir rencontrer une personne à cause d'une particularité physique était peut-être blessant pour la personne concernée…. Alice ne savait plus quoi penser. Peut-être devrait-elle poser cette question au géant ? Et si elle le vexait ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme (grand, mais pas un géant, à sa grande déception) aux longs cheveux, oscillant entre le bleu et le vert, une partie de ceux-ci étant retenus par un masque de lapin. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude, et elle su immédiatement que c'était le propriétaire du lit lorsqu'elle vit sa tenue. Le patchwork qu'était ses draps semblait presque terne à côté des associations de couleurs vives de l'homme. Pourtant, ses vêtements excentriques contrastaient avec l'impression de sérénité qu'il dégageait. Il la salua d'un sourire calme, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui rappelant sa rencontre avec le Chapelier, qui lui semblait maintenant si lointaine.

« C'est un plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, Alice. »

Son ton était étrangement paisible, contrastant avec l'énergie dont le Chapelier Fou avait fait preuve. Et pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à comparer les deux hommes ? Ce n'était pas parce que la situation était semblable qu'elle pouvait se permettre de faire une telle chose !

« Le Chat m'a prévenu pour ta perte de mémoire pour le moins intempestive… Je suis le Lièvre de Mars. »

D'où le masque ! Et elle qui croyait que ce n'était qu'un effet de style !

« Comment te sens-tu, Alice ?

-Mieux. Je… »

Elle s'interrompit.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il semblerait que tu aies eu une crise de panique suite aux dires du Chat, et tu as fini par t'évanouir. Il a lui-même fini par paniquer, et t'as amené ici. »

Elle hocha la tête, songeuse. Le Chat du Comté de Chester était donc capable de paniquer, lui qui semblait toujours prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle situation ! Quelle surprise !

« Où est-il ?

-Je l'ignore. Il va et vient comme il le désire; il est difficile de connaître sa location. »

Elle se sentit vexée à l'idée qu'il l'ait abandonné ainsi dans la maison d'un inconnu sans aucun état d'âme.

« Je suis désolée de m'imposer ici; je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité… »

Il émit un rire léger.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice. Tu es la bienvenue ici, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Après tout, il serait impoli de ma part de mettre dehors une vieille amie. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Vieille ?

-Lorsque tu es venu pour la première fois au Pays des Merveilles, ton séjour a été long. Bien que tu ne t'en souviennes plus, tu connaissais personnellement la plupart des gens de notre contrée, que ce soit les plus importants, comme la Reine Rouge, ou les plus excentriques, comme le Chapelier Fou.

-Je connaissais la Reine Rouge ? Mais je croyais qu'elle renvoyait toujours les étrangers…

-Tu as toujours été un peu différente; tu es incapable de te faire des ennemis, et tu as su amadouer les plus terribles d'entre nous… Le plus terrifiant est sans doute la facilité avec laquelle tu y es parvenue. »

Sa grande main vint se poser sur la sienne.

« Je suis rassuré de voir que tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce. Même sans tes souvenirs, tu as réussi à garder l'intérêt du Chat, fait qui est loin d'être aisé… Et ton innocence est toujours rafraichissante dans ce monde qu'est le nôtre ! »

Elle se demanda un instant comment interpréter sa dernière phrase. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion, car la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Elle sursauta, avant qu'une masse s'écroule sur elle. Elle retomba dans les oreillers, le souffle coupé, et ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'impact. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la seule chose présente dans son champ de vision était le visage du Chapelier Fou.

« Oh, Alice ! J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu ! Je suis revenu, et tu n'étais plus là, plus là du tout ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire, face à ce vide terrifiant ! J'ai bien essayé de tirer quelque chose du buisson, mais il a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit ! Te rends-tu comptes, Alice ? Il a préféré m'ignorer ! Alors que j'étais à ta recherche ! Tu aurais pu rencontrer des gens dangereux, ou te perdre ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Je m'en suis terriblement voulu de t'avoir laissé toute seule ! Je n'ai jamais autant regretté quelque chose de toute ma vie ! Et tu sais, ma vie a été extrêmement longue, surtout depuis que j'ai essayé de tuer le Temps, et qu'elle a tout stoppé et qu'il est tout le temps six heure ! Ah, Alice- »

Il fut soudainement tiré en arrière, et elle vit que le Lièvre de Mars avait attrapé le Chapelier par le col, l'éloignant d'elle et lui permettant de respirer correctement de nouveau. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

« Ce n'est pas en lui sautant dessus et en l'étouffant à moitié que tu parviendras à quoi que ce soit… »

Le Chapelier s'agita, tenta de retourner auprès de la jeune femme, mais la prise du Lièvre était trop forte.

« Mais-mais-mais, ma pauvre Alice, seule, perdue dans cette forêt hostile ! Il faut que je la console, que je l'aide à se remettre du choc ! Alice, ma tendre Alice, que dirais-tu d'un thé ? Ce sera parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a rien de tel pour se remettre sur pied ! Un thé, et hop ! Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Ses yeux vert clair étaient tournés vers elle, ses mains jointes dans un geste de prière. Elle allait accepter, attendrie par ses yeux implorants, avant de se ressaisir et de se rappeler les paroles du Chat.

« Non merci, Chapelier. »

Ses mains retombèrent à ses côtés en un geste mol, et il laissa sa tête en faire de même en signe de défaite. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était atrocement faible.

« Tu me détestes, Alice ? C'est parce que je t'ai laissé toute seule ? Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas, mais il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent, sinon ils allaient te reprendre, et tu allais partir de nouveau, me laisser là, alors qu'ici…alors qu'ici…. »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Chapelier. »

Il releva la tête. Elle lui offrit un sourire.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai eu- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Il s'était défait de la prise du Lièvre avec une rapidité surprenante, et ses bras l'entourèrent, une de ses mains se plongeant dans ses cheveux dorés.

« Alice, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois de nouveau ici ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est la vie sans Alice. Mais c'est normal, parce que tu ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Mais moi, je ne suis pas toi, mais vivre sans toi, ce n'est pas possible non plus. Ça veut dire qu'on est pareil, non ? »

Ses murmures n'avaient plus tellement de sens, mais elle accepta son manque de logique en esquissant un nouveau sourire. Ses petites mains vinrent se poser sur son dos, et il resserra sa prise sur elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager, Alice. Après, il ne te lâchera plus d'une semelle… »

Le Chapelier se tourna brusquement vers l'autre homme.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu partirais pour nous laisser seuls tous les deux ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun—

-Tu sais que je te fais confiance sur beaucoup de points, mais te laisser seul avec Alice n'est pas une situation qui se produira sous mon toit. »

Le Chapelier s'offusqua de sa réponse, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je ne ferais jamais le moindre mal à ma Alice, parce qu'Alice est la plus—

-Tes discours sur Alice ne m'intéressent pas, et je ne compte pas les subir une nouvelle fois. Maintenant, tu vas me faire plaisir de la lâcher—

-Quoi ? Lâcher ma chère et tendre Alice ? Sûrement pas ! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de profiter de sa présence ! D'ailleurs, que lui as-tu fait pendant mon absence ? Tu étais seul avec elle dans cette chambre ! Espèce de sale traître ! J'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour elle, misérable Lièvre—

-Ne commence pas avec tes insultes, tu sais très bien que tu ne m'impressionnes pas. »

La jeune femme observa l'échange avec un certain amusement.

« Vous êtes vraiment de bons amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Avec cet imbécile ? »

La synchronisation dont ils venaient tous deux de faire preuve en répondant à sa question était tout simplement prodigieuse.

« Arrête de dire des choses étranges, Alice ! Même s'il t'a sûrement fait son petit numéro de pacifiste, ce Lièvre est terriblement blessant et sarcastique ! Fréquenter des personnes aussi dangereuses et méchantes ne peut te réussir ! Tu devrais venir avec moi, et nous nous enfuirions tous les deux, loin de cet abominable être qui cherche à nous séparer alors que nous sommes faits pour passer le reste de notre existence à nous amuser et—

-Tu as bientôt fini ton cirque, Chapelier crétin ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle s'est endormie ? »

Et, en effet, elle s'était assoupie pendant sa tirade passionnée, ce qui ne surprit nullement le Chapelier. Elle l'avait déjà fait nombre de fois auparavant. Surprenant comme certaines habitudes restaient ancrées chez les gens !

« Quelle impudence ! »

Son murmure contrarié n'échappa pas à l'autre homme, qui haussa un sourcil.

« Elle vient à peine de se réveiller, et elle se rendort déjà ! C'est scandaleux, honteux, et terriblement impoli !

-Alice a toujours été une dormeuse pour le moins… _accomplie_. Cependant, je pense que cette fois-ci, ça n'a rien de naturel.

-Elle s'affaiblit, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est possible. Après tout, elle n'est qu'une étrangère, et le choc émotionnel que tu lui as imposé ne facilite en rien les choses.

-Si elle ne mange rien de ce monde…

-Cela va se révéler dangereux pour elle. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, avant que le Chapelier ne reprenne la parole.

« J'ai sous-estimé les Ombres.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Elles nous ont poursuivies dans le passage entre les deux mondes.

-Ce qui est tout à fait normal. Tu savais qu'elles la chercheraient.

-Le problème, c'est qu'elles tentent de se frayer un passage jusqu'ici… Et j'ignore si la Porte va tenir le coup.

-… Lorsque la Reine Rouge va s'en rendre compte, elle va vouloir ta tête sur un plateau d'argent. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

-Si elles arrivent jusqu'ici, je pense que la Reine Rouge sera le dernier de mes soucis…

-C'est toi qui a décidé de déjouer toutes les lois que nous connaissons pour la ramener ici. Tu n'as plus qu'à en assumer les conséquences. »

Le Chapelier tourna son attention vers la jeune femme, qui était toujours dans ses bras. Il écarta ses cheveux de son visage en un geste étrangement calme pour un personnage aussi énergique que lui.

« Je me serais damné s'il le fallait. Le reste n'a pas d'importance !

-Quand Alice apprendra la vérité—

-Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

-Tu comptes lui mentir éternellement ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ta folie ne connait pas de limites, Chapelier. C'est ce qui te perdra.

-Tu es celui qui m'a suggéré l'idée; je ne serais pas le seul à en subir les conséquences. »

Le visage du Lièvre de Mars s'assombrit.

« J'admets que t'avoir fait part de cette…possibilité a été une erreur. »

Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme assoupie, inconsciente de la conversation qui prenait place à son propos.

« Chacun de ses regards sonne comme une accusation. »

Il ajouta dans un souffle.

« Tes actions vont la détruire, Chapelier. Nous allons la perdre pour toujours, et ce sera de ta faute. »


	5. Chapter 5  Un départ précipité

**A/N:** Chose promise, chose due ! Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET DREAMS<strong>

**Chapitre 5:Un départ précipité**

« Alors, Alice, qu'en penses-tu ? Elle est merveilleuse, magnifique, parfaite ! Elle t'ira comme un gant, tu verras ! Tu seras tout simplement resplendissante dedans, j'en suis convaincu ! Tu vas subjuguer le pays tout entier, et l'homme à qui tu accorderas un regard sera tenté de te vénérer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours tant tu seras belle ! Ah, mais si tu es trop splendide, ils vont vouloir t'avoir pour eux tout seul... Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère Alice, je les en empêcherai ! Rien ni personne ne sera capable de nous séparer ! N'en doute jamais, ma tendre Alice ! Nous sommes tout simplement condamnés à- »

Elle continua à regarder le Chapelier s'agiter joyeusement tout en tenant une robe bleue, et elle fut tentée de soupirer. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller, et dès que le Chapelier Fou s'était aperçu de cela, il s'était empressé de l'abreuver de paroles incessantes sur la tenue qu'il avait lui-même réalisé, exprès pour elle. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir comment il avait pu obtenir ses mesures. La réponse lui faisait peur.

Ce qu'il disait devait réellement être de la plus grande importance, pour qu'il fasse d'aussi grands gestes. Peut-être serait-il temps de lui prêter attention… ?

« - l'éternité ensemble ! Toi, moi, sans ce stupide Lièvre qui s'interpose entre nous comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je- »

Non, c'était comme d'habitude. Pas d'information capitale. Elle fut tentée de se tourner vers le Lièvre de Mars, dans l'espoir qu'il stoppe le Chapelier, mais elle avait trop peur que celui-ci se lance dans une tirade pour la réprimander de son manque d'attention si elle détournait le regard. Ah, comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation pour le moins gênante ?

Elle se frotta les yeux. Il était tellement difficile de réfléchir dans ces conditions. Les paroles du Chapelier étaient soporifiques, et les oreillers sur lesquels elle se reposait ne faisaient que l'encourager à se confier de nouveau aux bras de Morphée. Ah, elle avait tellement sommeil… Juste fermer les yeux quelques secondes, histoire de se reposer. Il ne s'en apercevrait pas, n'est-ce pas… ?

« Alice, non ! »

L'exclamation soudaine du Lièvre la fit sursauter. Elle remarqua avec soulagement que le Chapelier était immobile, et qu'il s'était tue. Le Lièvre s'agenouilla aux côtés du lit, lui offrit un sourire.

« Il ne faut pas que tu dormes, Alice. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

-Mais je suis si fatiguée… »

Pourquoi sa voix était-elle aussi faible ?... Elle y réfléchirait plus tard, une fois qu'elle aurait dormi.

« Il suffit de manger. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après. Je te le promets. »

Sa voix était tellement douce… Il devait sûrement avoir raison. Elle hocha la tête, et il caressa le haut de sa tête.

« Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. »

Un nouveau hochement de tête. Il était gentil, il savait sûrement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était l'écouter et ne pas dormir. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle le pouvait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne savait plus trop. Que devait-elle faire ? Il fallait lutter… Lutter contre quoi ? Pourquoi devrait-elle lutter ? Cela semblait difficile. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire de chose difficile. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait envie de rien. Juste de fermer les yeux. Si elle le faisait pour quelques secondes, il n'y verrait que du feu. Oui, juste –

« Alice. »

La voix était grave, impérieuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Quand les avait-elle fermés ?

« Tiens. Ce n'est que de la soupe. C'est facile à manger. »

Manger ?

« J-je n'ai pas faim…

-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire avaler tout cela de force. Ce ne sera pas une expérience plaisante. »

Elle tourna son attention vers le bol que le Lièvre lui avait mis entre les mains. Il était étrangement coloré, mais tout n'était pas ainsi, dans ce pays ? Elle essaya de resserrer sa prise sur l'objet, pour ainsi le porter à ses lèvres. Elle n'y parvint pas.

« Alice, fais un effort. Ma menace n'était pas en l'air, tu sais. »

Elle tourna un regard implorant vers le Lièvre.

« J'essaye, j'essaye vraiment ! Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, prit le bol d'une main.

« Serre les poings, Alice. »

Elle regarda ses doigts, et les bougea. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Ses mains étaient immobiles. Un nouvel essai. Toujours rien. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à faire un geste aussi simple ?

« C'est pire que ce que je craignais… »

Elle ignora son murmure, se contentant de se concentrer sur ses mains récalcitrantes.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Alice. Je vais t'aider à manger, d'accord ? »

Pas grave ? Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger ses mains ! Elle n'aurait pas dû l'écouter, elle aurait dû continuer de dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux ! Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de protester. Déjà, le bol était à ses lèvres, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler le liquide. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, et finalement…

« C'est parfait, tu as tout fini. »

Comme si elle avait eu un choix dans cette histoire !

« Oui, merci de ta grande générosité ! »

Sa réplique acerbe fut superbement ignorée, et le Lièvre de Mars lui offrit un sourire.

« Tu vois ? Tu as déjà retrouvé tes forces. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Les gestes étaient de nouveau naturels, et l'immobilité dans laquelle elle avait été confinée quelques minutes auparavant n'était maintenant plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Quelques explications ne seraient pas de trop ! »

Il se leva, le bol bien en main.

« Je pense te laisser aux soins du Chapelier pour cela, le temps de laver ce très sympathique bol. »

Le sourire resplendissant du Lièvre ne cachait en rien la fuite qu'il était en train de savamment orchestrer; il quitta rapidement la pièce. Elle décida de tourner son attention vers le Chapelier, qui était toujours ici. Sa posture était rigide, et aucun son ne s'échappait de ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le Chapelier était capable d'être aussi silencieux ! …Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il l'était depuis que le Lièvre l'avait interrompu. Peut-être était-il vexé ? Sa tête était baissée, et son chapeau, ainsi que les mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage l'empêchaient de discerner son expression.

« Chapelier… ? »

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et elle fronça les sourcils, maintenant inquiète. Depuis quand le Chapelier Fou ne réagissait pas lorsqu'elle l'appelait ? La fin du monde était programmée pour demain, c'était pour sûr !

« Si c'est pour m'ignorer, tu peux tout aussi bien quitter cette pièce, tu sais. »

Elle espérait le faire réagir avec une réplique vexante, mais cela ne fonctionnait guère.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Toujours rien. Elle repoussa brusquement les couvertures et se leva. Elle attendit quelques minutes, mais ce fut en vain. Pas un mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Puisque c'était ainsi, elle abandonnait ! Elle se moquait bien de ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce Chapelier crétin ! Si c'était pour bouder ainsi, il aurait très bien pu le faire ailleurs que dans sa chambre ! D'ailleurs, elle devrait être celle en train de bouder ! Elle était celle qui s'était retrouvée à moitié immobilisée ! Elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte, prête à quitter la pièce et interroger le Lièvre. Lui, au moins, il ne l'ignorerait pas ! Elle ouvrit la porte, mais celle-ci se referma brusquement. Elle réalisa que le Chapelier était maintenant derrière elle, et que sa main se trouvait un peu au dessus d'elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- »

Elle se tue lorsqu'elle vit son expression. Ses yeux avaient virés à un bleu terriblement pâle, presque gris. Il semblait tellement triste, comme empli d'un désespoir immense.

« Pardon, Alice. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Je ne ferai plus de bêtise, je serai vraiment sage. Je me tairai même quand tu me le diras, et je ne t'embêterai plus. Je ne ferai plus rien qui te déplaira, plus rien du tout. Je t'en supplie, Alice… Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais ne t'en va pas. »

Sa voix était faible, si faible.

« Ne va pas là où je ne peux te rejoindre. »

Elle l'observa de ses grands yeux, désarçonnée par cette nouvelle facette qu'il lui montrait. Il avait l'air tellement misérable, tellement malheureux !

« J'ai tellement peur qu'elles t'emportent, Alice. Elles vont venir, elles vont t'arracher à moi, et moi, je ne pourrais rien faire, rien faire du tout ! Je ne veux pas, Alice !

-Qui, Chapelier ? Qui va m'emmener ?

-Les Ombres, Alice. »

Il murmura sa réponse, comme si prononcer leur nom les amènerait ici.

« Pourquoi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux, et il l'attira contre lui. Elle ne résista pas, trop curieuse d'entendre sa réponse.

« Pas toi. Non, ce n'est pas toi. »

Il resserra sa prise sur elle.

« Qui alors ? »

Il se mit à caresser son dos.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, Alice. Tu es la plus importante, tu sais ? »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Qui, Chapelier ? »

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? »

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté.

« Je vais te détester pour de vrai, Chapelier. »

Franchement, elle n'en pensait pas un traître mot, et elle doutait qu'il tombe dans un piège aussi évident.

« Ah non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne veux pas, Alice ! Non, non, non ! Tu es obligée de m'aimer, comme avant !

-Comme avant ?

-Oui ! Tu prenais tout le temps le thé avec moi, et tu habitais chez le Lièvre, et tu t'amusais tout le temps ! C'était parfait, ma tendre Alice !

-Cela ne devait pas l'être tant que cela, si je suis partie. »

Le Chapelier se tendit, et elle regretta ses paroles.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite peste impertinente, Alice Liddell. »

Sa voix était douce, son ton tranchant. Ses yeux avaient maintenant virés au orange, et il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Elle recula d'un pas, mais son dos rencontra la porte.

« Tu débarques dans nos vies à tous- »

Sa main se plaça contre la porte, au niveau de sa tête, en un geste brusque.

« -tu te permets de tout changer, sans même le réaliser, et tout ça pour quoi ? »

Il se pencha vers elle, et elle tenta de reculer, bien qu'elle soit complètement bloquée par la porte derrière elle. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, mais elle était trop terrifiée par sa colère pour réellement s'en rendre compte.

« Pour nous abandonner, parce que nous n'étions pas assez bien pour toi ! »

De nouveau, sa main vint se poser sur sa joue, mais la douceur dont il faisait preuve contrastait avec l'animosité qu'elle pouvait ressentir de sa part.

« Alors dis-moi… qu'est-ce qu'il nous manquait ? Qu'est-ce que l'autre monde avait de mieux que celui-ci ? Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonné aussi facilement, comme si de rien n'était ? »

Ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille.

« Mes supplications n'étaient-elles pas assez pour toi ? Y aurait-il fallu que je m'agenouille pour que tu sois satisfaite ? »

Elle tressaillit.

« Il fallait me le demander, Alice. Je l'aurais fait. »

Elle ne savait que répondre.

« J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que tu restes. »

Son murmure résonna au creux de son oreille.

« Tu comprends, Alice ? N'importe quoi. »

En cet instant, elle réalisa que les paroles du Chat étaient loin d'êtres fausses, et ses avertissements résonnaient de nouveau à ses oreilles. Le Chapelier Fou n'était pas une personne à sous-estimer. La force qu'elle pouvait sentir derrière ce calme apparent la terrifiait. Jusqu'où était-il capable d'aller ? Avait-il réellement des limites, ou même une morale qui pourrait le stopper ? Elle l'ignorait. A vrai dire, elle ne savait rien de lui, si ce n'était ce qu'il daignait lui montrer. Avait-elle une garantie que le personnage sympathique qui l'avait amené ici existait vraiment ? Ou n'était-il qu'un rôle que le Chapelier s'était amusé à jouer pour l'attirer plus facilement dans ce monde ? Où s'arrêtait le mensonge ? Où commençait la vérité ?

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, Chapelier ? Que je m'excuse ? Que je te dise que je regrette mon choix ? »

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'en suis bien incapable, et nous le savons tous les deux. J'ignore les circonstances ou les raisons qui m'ont poussées à partir d'ici, mais si je l'ai jugé nécessaire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tenter de me justifier maintenant ! C'est trop facile de m'accuser alors que je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main ! »

Elle était si petite, et pourtant tellement fière. La position qu'elle venait d'adopter était celle qui lui indiquait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, et qu'elle était maintenant déterminée à lutter. La même.C'était exactement la même que lorsqu'elle était partie. Non, pas une nouvelle fois !

« Et toutes les supplications du monde ne changeront pas le fait que je ne resterai pas ici ! »

Son autre main s'abattit brusquement sur la porte, au niveau de sa tête. Elle était emprisonnée, sans aucune échappatoire possible.

« Dans ce cas, il suffit d'employer des méthodes plus brutales, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Alors, c'est ainsi que tu vas t'y prendre ? Me battre jusqu'à ce que je sois incapable de bouger ? »

Ses yeux orange viraient lentement au rouge.

« Je ne suis pas si cruel, Alice. Je me contenterais de t'enfermer dans une belle cage dorée, d'où je serais sûr que tu ne t'échapperas pas. »

Il était _sérieux_ ! Elle réprima un frisson.

« C'est donc ainsi que je suis récompensée pour t'avoir offert mon amitié ?

-Ne me fais pas rire. Que vaut une amitié dont tu n'es même pas capable de te souvenir ?

-En attendant, tu la considères suffisamment importante pour décider de me traîner dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien !

-Pas le tien ? As-tu seulement conscience du temps que tu as passé ici ? Des gens que tu y as rencontrés ? Ici, tous te respecte; nous t'offrons tout ce que tu n'obtiendras jamais dans l'autre monde ! Et tu oses prétendre que tu n'as pas ta place ici ?

-Je ne te crois pas, Chapelier. Depuis le début, tu n'as fait que m'amener là où tu le désirais, sans jamais prendre en compte mes sentiments ! Je ne te fais pas confiance !

-C'est pour ton bien que je t'ai amené ici !

-Mon bien ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt pour le tien ?

-Personnellement, je dirais plutôt que c'est pour le bien-être général… »

Tous deux sursautèrent, tandis qu'une nouvelle personne avait pris part dans leur conversation pour le moins mouvementée.

« On ne t'a jamais appris qu'espionner les conversations privées était d'une impolitesse extrême ? »

Le ton du Chapelier était glacial.

« Et toi, Chapelier Fou ? Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris qu'incommoder une aussi jolie demoiselle était un crime ? »

L'homme au chapeau se releva de toute sa hauteur, et la jeune fille parcourut la pièce du regard. Personne n'était en vue, mais la voix continuait de résonner autour d'eux.

« Aie le courage de te montrer que je puisse t'étrangler, Chat stupide !

-Ah, tes menaces me terrifient ! »

Une silhouette commença à se dessiner au centre de la pièce.

« Mais je crains que la peur que tu m'inspires soit bien faible, comparée aux sentiments nobles qui s'emparent de moi à la vue d'une jeune fille en détresse ! »

L'homme fit une courbette, parodiant avec allégresse le preux chevalier qu'il n'était pas.

« Pour vous servir, gente dame. »

Elle couvrit sa bouche d'une main, sentant le début d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureuse à la vue du Chat du comté de Chester !

« As-tu fini ton numéro pathétique ?

-Tu me blesses, Chapelier. »

Il porta une main à son cœur.

« Mais dis-moi plutôt, n'as-tu donc aucun scrupule à dévoiler ainsi ta véritable nature devant ta chère Alice ? »

Le Chapelier se tourna vers elle, ses yeux maintenant d'un jaune pâle, sa position hésitante.

« Tu comptes réparer les pots cassés en lui offrant ton regard de chien battu ? Espères-tu être pardonné ? Mieux encore, tu penses qu'elle va partager ces mêmes sentiments malsains à ton égard ? »

Son sourire s'élargit lorsque le Chapelier s'approcha de lui, ses yeux de nouveau orange.

« Tu parles trop. »

Déjà, il pouvait sentir les doigts fins de l'autre homme entourer son cou, et il entendit le cri de surprise qu'Alice tenta de réprimer.

« Chapelier, arrête ! Tu vas le- »

Elle s'interrompit, l'événement étrange prenant place devant elle la poussant à se taire. Lentement, la forme du Chapelier disparaissait, tandis que le rire moqueur du Chat devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Soit maudit, animal pitoyable ! »

La voix de l'homme était étrangement lointaine, et il disparut complètement de la pièce. Elle resta immobile, trop choquée pour réellement saisir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le Chat massa quelques instants son cou, avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, Alice. »

Il lui offrit son sourire habituel.

« Je suppose que tu t'inquiètes pour ce fou ? »

Elle hocha la tête faiblement.

« Je m'en doutais. Tu as vraiment le cœur sur la main, c'en est terrifiant. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas réussi à apprivoiser cet insensé aussi aisément. D'un autre côté, il t'apporte plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose… Le nombre de fois où tu l'as réprimandé pour les farces qu'il jouait aux gens ! »

Son regard se fit lointain.

« Je me souviens encore de la fois où cet imbécile a eu le malheur de manger une des tartes de la Reine… Tu as réussi à le sauver in extremis; encore un peu, et il pouvait dire adieu à ce qui lui restait de tête ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, retrouvant son assurance habituelle.

« Les faits, Chat du comté de Chester. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu sais, ma menace concernant le Lapin n'était pas tout à fait en l'air. Je peux vraiment utiliser mon pouvoir sur les gens. Bien sûr, il y a toujours des petits risques. Quelquefois, je suis distrait, et j'en oublie de tout amener au même endroit ! »

Elle pâlit.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris soin d'amener le Chapelier en un seul morceau. »

Il ajouta à voix basse.

« Enfin, je crois… »

Elle soupira.

« Mais ne perdons pas de temps, Alice. Il est temps de s'en aller.

-Aller où ?

-Chez la Reine Rouge. Bien que ton séjour parmi nous m'enchante, j'ai bien peur que le Chapelier ne mette réellement ses menaces à exécution. Le mieux est d'aller au palais; c'est le moyen le plus sûr de rentrer chez toi, et c'est un endroit assez protégé pour que même le Chapelier Fou ait quelques difficultés à y entrer.

-Ce sera aussi facile que tu le dis ?

-Très franchement, Alice, je l'ignore. J'ai envoyé ce fou aussi loin que je le pouvais, mais son entêtement est légendaire; il serait bien capable de nous rattraper rapidement. De plus, il est difficile pour moi de téléporter deux personnes à la fois, et il serait donc plus prudent d'y aller à pied.

-Dans ce cas, je vais saluer le Lièvre et nous pourrons y aller.

-Non, ce n'est pas prudent. Le Lièvre de Mars est dans le coup, c'est certain. Le Chapelier n'agit jamais seul.

-Mais il est vraiment gentil—

-Les apparences, Alice. Tu t'y fies vraiment trop. Et puis, franchement, un ami du Chapelier Fou ne peut être qu'aussi tordu que lui ! »

Elle supposait qu'en un sens, il n'avait pas tort.

« J'ai compris. Allons-y. »


	6. Chapter 6 Quelle valeur penses tu avoir?

**A/N:** Et voilà la suite ! Merci pour ces deux reviews [p*****, j'me sens seule ! T.T], qui me vont droit au cœur (que je n'ai pas, mais passons)~ Bonne lecture !

Ah, et le titre de ce chapitre est vraiment pourri. Je sais.

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET DREAMS<strong>

**Chapitre 6:Quelle valeur penses-tu avoir ?**

« Voilà, Alice. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent ! »

Elle se tourna vers l'homme, l'incrédulité se peignant sur ses traits.

« Pardon ? »

Il lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma chère ? Déjà sourde à ton âge ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

« Tu m'as très clairement dit que nous nous dirigions vers le château de la Reine de cœur. Excuse-moi, mais ça – elle désigna d'un doigt rageur la forêt qui se trouvait en face d'eux – ne ressemble pas du tout à un château !

-Ton sens de l'observation est terriblement développé ! Néanmoins, je crains que ton manque d'attention ne te soit un jour fatal…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh bien, _théoriquement_, je n'ai jamais dit que je t'accompagnerai jusque chez la Reine rouge…

-J'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu comptes m'abandonner dans ce pays inconnu sans que je n'ai une seule idée de la direction que je dois prendre, alors que j'ai un Chapelier Fou à mes trousses !

-Rassure-toi, ce n'est que temporaire !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien, tu vas devoir traverser cette sympathique forêt seule; je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me frotter à ses habitants ! Mais je me ferais un plaisir de t'attendre à la sortie…

-Et tu laisses donc la jeune fille aller seule dans les bois. Tu n'as vraiment aucun honneur ?

-Alice, je t'assure que tu as plus de chance de t'en sortir seule que si je t'accompagne. J'ai tendance à envenimer les choses, et ceux qui habitent là-dedans sont particulièrement rancuniers ! C'est une faveur que je te fais là !

-Ça, c'est que tu essayes de me faire croire !

-Alice, je suis peut-être un menteur, mais mes conseils jusque là étaient toujours vrais, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Je suppose, oui.

-Il suffit de me faire confiance. Je suis certain que tu vas t'en sortir, même sans tes souvenirs. »

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue. La forme du Chat commença lentement à disparaître, et ses paroles résonnèrent autour d'elle.

« Surtout, n'oublie pas : pour toi, ce ne sont que des inconnus, mais eux te connaissent. Ne les laisse pas jouer avec toi…

-Jouer avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de partir de manière théâtrale en me laissant des pseudos conseils ! Crétin de Chat ! »

Elle tourna son attention vers la forêt, qu'elle trouvait maintenant terriblement menaçante. Contrairement aux bois qu'elle avait traversés à son arrivée, celui-ci n'était pas composé d'arbres multicolores, mais de plantes aux couleurs sombres, qui ne laissaient filtrer qu'une lumière faible. La seule forêt qu'elle était censée traverser seule était la plus effrayante ! Bien sûr, sinon, ce n'était pas amusant ! Elle maudit le Chat entre ses dents, avant de pénétrer dans le bois. Elle pouvait entendre que le craquement des brindilles sous ses pieds, le silence autour d'elle terriblement oppressant. Le vent ne faisait pas frémir les feuillages, et aucun animal ne venait briser la quiétude alentour. C'était comme si l'environnement tout entier retenait sa respiration, essayant de vivre le plus discrètement possible. Mais de quoi avaient-ils peur ?

Elle secoua la tête. Peu importait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était de ne pas croiser ce qui imposait ce silence de mort; malgré les dires du Chat, elle n'avait pas tellement confiance en ses aptitudes de diplomate. A la maison, on lui reprochait toujours son honnêteté et son manque de tact. Était-ce si mal de dire la vérité ? Pourquoi s'enfermait-on dans ces codes, où faire semblant était une règle d'or ? Elle n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de cette mascarade, même si elle s'y pliait maintenant avec peu d'enthousiasme, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée dans sa jeunesse. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir rêvé de son avenir. Elle s'était vue devenir une belle femme, indépendante, qui serait libre de passer ses après-midi en compagnie de Lorina, sans qu'aucune leçon ne soit là pour compromettre son emploi du temps. Elle n'avait pas vraiment atteint ses objectifs, bien qu'ils soient terriblement simples. L'indépendance, elle n'y parviendrait sans doute jamais; le fantôme du mariage la hantait déjà depuis quelques temps, et elle savait que ses parents ne tarderaient guère à la marier à quelque bellâtre avec un tant soit peu de charme. Belle, elle ne pensait pas l'être, et elle n'y accordait pas véritablement d'importance. Quant à Lorina, maintenant que cet homme lui avait arraché, elle ne pouvait prétendre qu'à quelques visites.

Elle frotta ses bras à l'aide de ses mains, la fraîcheur environnante la faisant frissonner. Elle n'avait pas songé à se changer lorsqu'elle était partie avec le Chat, l'urgence de la situation ne lui laissant pas vraiment le temps de songer à ce genre de détail. Elle le regrettait maintenant, surtout au vu de la chemise de nuit légère qu'elle portait. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour un lainage, ou un quelconque vêtement qui puisse lui tenir chaud ! Si celui-ci pouvait être bleu, cela serait encore mieux ! En même temps, il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle trouve un vêtement dans cette forêt sombre, alors peut-être ne devait-elle pas être trop exigeante dans son souhait sinon, il ne se réaliserait pas.

En plus, elle avait l'irritante impression de tourner en rond, fait qui ne la rassurait nullement. Son sens de l'orientation était proche de zéro (voire négatif), et elle n'avait pas pensé à laisser des marques quelconques sur les troncs ou sur le sol. Du coup, elle ne savait absolument si ce n'était qu'une impression, ou si c'était véritablement le cas. Merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux. Elle continua de marcher malgré tout, la pensée du Chapelier la poussant en avant. Si elle perdait trop de temps, il la rattraperait rapidement et—

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Il y avait quelque chose au pied d'un arbre, mais elle était incapable de distinguer ce que c'était. S'approcher était sans doute une erreur, mais sa curiosité était toujours plus forte que son bon sens. En même temps, elle n'était pas certaine que son bon sens soit réellement utile dans ce monde-ci. Tout le monde semblait particulièrement heureux d'aller contre celui-ci, et en profitait pour le piétiner. Tiens, il semblerait que ce n'était pas quelque chose, mais bien quelqu'un. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui demander son chemin ? Elle avança encore de quelques pas; c'était un homme relativement jeune, dont une partie de ses cheveux recouvrait la moitié de son visage, l'empêchant de distinguer clairement ses traits. Un élément la frappa immédiatement : ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un bandeau vermillon. Au vu de sa position relaxée, il était probablement endormi. Cependant, l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait la poussa à imaginer le pire; il se pourrait qu'il soit en fait mal en point, à cause d'une créature qui se terrerait dans ces bois. Mon Dieu, et s'il était en fait mort ? Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? »

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le secouant légèrement. Toujours aucune réaction. Peut-être que si elle lui tapotait la joue… ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'accomplir ce qu'elle avait prévu; elle fut soudainement tirée en arrière. Une main puissante avait saisi son bras, la relevant par la même occasion. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers son agresseur, et vit… le même homme ? Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers l'endroit où était l'homme supposément blessé, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers celui qui lui tenait le bras. Des jumeaux ?

« Eh bien, en voilà une jolie prise ! »

Elle fut surprise d'entendre une réponse de l'homme allongé.

« Au contraire, je dirais que c'est une bien jolie prise… »

Il se leva, et se mit à côté de son frère jumeau. Oui, c'était exactement les mêmes. Mais attendez !

« Je suis rassurée de voir que vous n'avez rien… »

Son sarcasme lui valut un sourire.

« Quelle personne de constitution normale irait secourir un inconnu dans une forêt hostile ? Cela relève de la pure stupidité.

-Eh bien, excusez-moi d'être stupide ! »

L'autre répondit à sa place.

« Au contraire, c'est pour le mieux.

-Oui, nous sommes ravis que tu te sois laissée aussi rapidement bernée.

-Cela rappelle des souvenirs…

-Ah, le bon vieux temps !

-Sinon, vous comptez faire quelque chose de moi, ou c'était simplement pour le plaisir de piéger une personne innocente qui passait par là ?

-Cela dépend de toi.

-Ou plus exactement, de ce que tu es prête à faire.

-Comment cela ?

-Quel intérêt avons-nous à te relâcher ?

-Quel intérêt avez-vous à me garder ? »

Les deux se regardèrent (elle trouva cela très étrange de faire un tel geste alors qu'un bandeau recouvrait leurs yeux), avant de lui offrir un sourire carnassier.

« Tu te sous-estimes terriblement, n'est-ce pas ?

-Après tout, deux hommes avec une femme innocente…

-Cela relève presque de la provocation !

-Au contraire, c'est la tentation à l'état pure ! »

Elle se sentit rougir. Ils ne venaient pas de faire allusion à ce qu'elle pensait qu'ils faisaient allusion. Absolument pas.

« M-mais, je ne suis pas jolie !

-Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ?

-Nous ? Ou toi-même ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me convaincre. Je sais ce que je vaux, tout de même !

-Vraiment ?

-As-tu donc décidé ce que tu désirais donner en échange ? »

Elle réfléchit, se sentant perdue. Qu'avait-elle à offrir ? Rien, absolument rien !

« Alors ?

-Nous voulons quelque chose de précieux.

-Tu n'as le droit qu'à une chance, tu sais.

-Si nous ne sommes pas d'accord, tu sais ce qui t'attends…

-Vous ne m'aidez vraiment pas !

-Ce qui paraît logique.

-Nous avons tout intérêt à ce que tu ne parviennes pas à nous convaincre. »

La pression qu'ils lui imposaient n'aidait en rien, et ce n'était pas les conseils du Chat qui allait— mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ?

« Quelle est ta réponse ?

-Nous attendons.

-Je ne peux pas vous offrir ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-N'as-tu pas peur du sort qui t'attend ? »

Elle eut un sourire triomphant, avant de répondre.

« Ce que j'ai de plus précieux à offrir, vous le possédez déjà. »

Ils parurent surpris.

« Je vous ai donné mon amitié. Que pourrais-je vous offrir de plus ? »

Un silence s'ensuivit, avant que l'un n'éclate de rire, rapidement suivi de l'autre, qui lâcha son bras.

« Elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce !

-C'en est terrifiant !

-La même chose !

-_Exactement_ la même chose ! »

Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils reprennent leur sérieux, avant de poser la question qui la taraudait.

« Excusez-moi d'être impolie, mais qui êtes-vous ?

-La fameuse perte de mémoire…

-C'est vexant, non ?

-Je suis déso—

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Nous ne t'en voudrions pas pour si peu.

-Ah oui ?

-Par contre, si tu avais trop changé, nous n'aurions rien pu garantir.

-Les bois sont si peu accueillants, ici… »

Elle réprima un frisson en songeant ce qu'il aurait pu advenir d'elle si jamais sa réponse avait été la mauvaise.

« Mais revenons aux présentations ! Je suis Tweedle Dee, et voici Tweedle Dum.

-Au contraire, je suis Tweedle Dum, et voici Tweedle Dee.

-Si ce n'est pas trop demander—

-Tu sais bien que tu peux nous demander n'importe quoi, Alice !

-D'ailleurs, nous ne plaisantions pas tellement pour la proposition de départ… »

Elle se sentit rougir de nouveau. Et elle qui se plaignait du froid quelques instants auparavant !

« Arrête, tu ne vois pas que tu la gênes ?

-Il fallait qu'elle le sache; après tout, elle est maintenant en âge de connaître de telles choses !

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux.

-Tu vois, Alice ? Nous sommes vraiment prêts à répondre à toutes tes attentes !

-Ah, mais peut-être que le Chapelier crétin nous a doublé ?

-Non, s'il y a quelqu'un qui aurait été plus rapide que nous, ce serait cet horrible Chat !

-Quoique, le Lièvre de Mars ne dit pas grand-chose, mais sa sournoiserie…

-Tu crois qu'il serait intéressé par Alice ? Il n'a jamais—

-Excusez-moi, mais je vous rappelle que je suis toujours ici… »

Ils lui offrirent un sourire innocent.

« … Tu disais, Alice ?

-Je voulais vous demander de m'indiquer le chemin afin de sortir de la forêt—

-Quoi ? Tu veux déjà nous quitter ?

-Nous venons à peine de nous revoir !

-En plus, tu n'as pas encore été voir la Chenille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il sera terriblement vexé de savoir que tu es passé par ici sans lui rendre une visite !

-D'un autre côté, nous prendrons un malin plaisir à lui dire que nous t'avons rencontré et pas lui !

-La tête qu'il fera ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement hésitante.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent de faire un détour…

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Le Chapelier est à ma poursuite—

-Oh, ce n'est pas nouveau !

-Plutôt ancien, comme information ! J'ai toujours su que c'était un pédophile…

-Nous, au moins, nous avons attendu que tu reviennes avec quelques années en plus ! »

Ils avaient l'esprit véritablement mal tourné, ces deux là !

« Je voulais dire qu'il veut m'empêcher de repartir.

-Ah, tu n'es que de passage ?

-C'est fort dommage ! Un séjour prolongé ne serait pas de trop, tu sais.

-Tu nous as déjà délaissés pendant tellement longtemps !

-Ne me dis pas que tu as finalement accepté ce monde étrange qu'est le tien !

-Tu aurais déjà une famille ?

-Enfin, elle est trop jeune !

-Tu as oublié ? Leur vie est beaucoup plus courte, de l'autre côté. Alors, ils s'y prennent plus tôt…

-Le Temps serait plus capricieux de l'autre côté ? Et moi qui la trouvais déjà insupportable !

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à cette histoire de détour ?

-Bien sûr, Alice ! Viens avec nous, nous allons t'accompagner chez la Chenille. »

Ils placèrent à côté d'elle, et saisirent chacun une main, la guidant aisément à travers la forêt, qui n'était maintenant plus très silencieuse.

« Jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, tu veux dire !

-Et pourquoi pas aussi loin qu'elle ira ?

-Jusqu'où vas-tu, Alice ?

-Je me rends au château de la Reine rouge.

-Oh, ce n'est pas très loin…

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rallonger ton périple ?

-Notre pays ne te plaît plus ?

-Tu t'en es lassée ?

-Pourtant, il paraît que ton monde est encore plus ennuyeux !

-Enfin, c'était ce que tu en disais.

-Peut-être as-tu changé d'avis ?

-Oh, pas tellement. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de règles, et que les gens ne sont pas aussi intéressants… Mais il y a des personnes qui sont très importantes, alors je l'aime, ce monde ennuyeux.

-Elles sont plus importantes que nous ?

-Nous ne sommes pas irremplaçables ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Vous devez sûrement l'être, mais ma famille l'est d'autant plus.

-Ils ont quand même de la chance !

-Oui, tout ce qu'ils ont eu à faire, c'est de naître avec le même sang que toi.

-Nous, nous devons faire des efforts, alors qu'eux, ils ont la vie bien facile !

-Ce n'est pas juste, Alice.

-C'est en vous plaignant que vous comptez me convaincre de rester ?

-Tu es devenue terriblement sarcastique, non ?

-Avant, tu te contentais de nous dire de nous taire d'un ton sec.

-Tu t'énervais plus facilement, aussi.

-C'était d'ailleurs devenu un jeu : celui qui parvenait à te rendre furieuse en premier gagnait !

-Je crains que l'on n'ait jamais réussi à battre le Chapelier crétin…

-En même temps, se mettre autant de monde à dos, cela relève du don.

-Je sais bien qu'il est fou, mais tout de même…

-Il y a des limites à tout.

-Ou du moins, il y en avait…

-Jusqu'à ce que tu partes. »


	7. Chapter 7  Allié ou ennemi ?

**A/N:** Me revoilà, bien qu'avec un peu de retard ! Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de mettre deux chapitres d'un coup ! Ah, que ne ferait-on pas par pure culpabilité... Enfin, j'avoue avoir été heureuse des quelques reviews que j'ai reçu ! =w= Un grand merci à Hanabi-sensei (bien que je puisse avoir ses commentaires en direct, mais passons~ ;) ), à Miss 'lodie et à Denki ! :3

* * *

><p><em>"Tu t'énervais plus facilement, aussi.<em>

_-C'était d'ailleurs devenu un jeu : celui qui parvenait à te rendre furieuse en premier gagnait !_

_-Je crains que l'on n'ait jamais réussi à battre le Chapelier crétin…_

_-En même temps, se mettre autant de monde à dos, cela relève du don._

_-Je sais bien qu'il est fou, mais tout de même…_

_-Il y a des limites à tout._

_-Ou du moins, il y en avait…_

_-Jusqu'à ce que tu partes."_

**SWEET DREAMS**

_**Chapitre 7: Allié...ou ennemi ?**_

Ils se turent un instant, et la question franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, sa curiosité naturelle faisant de nouveau surface.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Quand tu es partie, tout le monde a été attristé par la nouvelle.

-Nous nous étions tous habitué à ta présence, et nous ne la questionnons même plus.

-Alors ton départ…

-Ça a été une claque pour nous tous.

-On a tous commencé à se remettre en question.

-S'accuser les uns les autres.

-Chercher des explications, des raisons qui expliqueraient pourquoi tu étais partie.

-Mais le plus pathétique de tous…

-C'était le Chapelier Fou.

-Il s'est complètement laissé aller; il ne préparait plus ses célèbres parties de thé.

-C'était à peine s'il se nourrissait.

-Sans le Lièvre de Mars, il serait sûrement mort dans un coin sans que personne ne le réalise. »

Leur ton calme traduisait toute l'indifférence qu'ils ressentiraient si un tel événement venait à se produire.

« Et puis, un beau jour, il s'est repris en main.

-Très franchement, personne ne sait ce qu'a bien pu lui dire le Lièvre de Mars…

-Mais le résultat était là.

-Il était reparti pour un tour !

-Enfin, à peu près. On a commencé à remarquer des choses étranges.

-Quelquefois, il parlait tout seul.

-Oh, ce n'était rien de nouveau ! Il le faisait déjà auparavant.

-Mais pas aussi souvent. Et à chaque fois…

-Le même prénom revenait. Je te laisse deviner lequel.

-Et puis ses yeux !

-Ils ont commencés à changer de couleur à la moindre émotion !

-Émotions qui sont devenues carrément instables, d'ailleurs.

-Je suppose que tu l'as remarqué !

-Il est difficile de passer outre…

-Il ne t'a rien fait, Alice ? »

Le ton était tranchant. Elle fut surprise de ce changement d'attitude.

« N-non, pas vraiment…

-Tu en es sûre ? »

Ils s'étaient maintenant arrêtés, et l'attention des jumeaux était fixée sur elle.

« Je vous assure qu'il ne m'a rien fait. »

La voix qu'elle avait voulue ferme lui parut étrangement faible.

« Tu mens, Alice.

-Toujours aussi mal, d'ailleurs.

-Ce n'est rien; il m'a juste un peu… effrayé.

-Jusqu'à quel point ?

-Il ne t'a quand même pas menacé ? »

Elle fut tentée de leur faire remarquer qu'ils l'avaient également menacé au début de leur rencontre.

« Il a juste clairement dit qu'il me forcerait à rester; c'est tout.

-Quel manque d'originalité !

-Il est assez traditionnel, finalement…

-J'aurais imaginé quelque chose de plus imaginatif de sa part !

-Il a peut-être perdu sa créativité avec le Temps ?

-Elle aurait bien été capable de lui voler ! Ils n'ont jamais pu se supporter, de toute façon !

-Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer notre chemin ?

-Tu as raison, Alice.

-Allons-y ! »

Elle posa finalement la question qui la perturbait depuis un certain temps.

« Le Temps est une personne ?

-Oui, et une sacrée personne avec cela !

-Elle est insupportable.

-Terriblement rancunière.

-Personne n'est jamais parvenu à gagner ses faveurs !

-A part toi, bien sûr.

-Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu avais pu charmer une telle personne…

-Pourtant, tu partais mal, avec ton amitié avec le Chapelier crétin !

-Au final, elle te l'a bien rendue.

-Tu as gardé des traits terriblement enfantins, pour ton âge !

-Je suppose que c'est sa manière de te manifester son amitié.

-Enfin, elle n'a pas pu t'empêcher de vieillir malgré tout.

-Elle ne peut pas briser les règles de l'autre monde, même pour tes jolis yeux.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal, au fond.

-Elle impose déjà sa tyrannie ici, alors si en plus elle avait l'autre monde à ses pieds…

-Où irions-nous ?

-Elle est si terrible que cela ?

-Toi, c'est sûr, tu ne le pensais pas le moins du monde.

-Ah, les petits favoris pensent toujours différemment du reste…

-Mais nous ne t'en avons jamais voulu pour cela !

-Par contre…

-Nous rendre visite plus souvent n'aurait pas été de trop.

-Nous étions obligés de venir te voir chez le Lièvre de Mars !

-Et supporter la présence du Chapelier crétin, bien sûr.

-Même ton ombre ne te suivait pas aussi fidèlement que lui !

-Si tu étais venue habiter chez nous, cela aurait été tellement plus simple…

-Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais supporté de vivre dans un environnement aussi…sombre.

-C'est ce que tu nous avais dit quand nous te l'avions proposé.

-Au contraire, c'est exactement ce que tu nous avais répondu. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, avant qu'un des Tweedle reprenne la parole.

« Ah, nous sommes…

-Arrivés. »

Devant eux se tenait une…maison ? Elle semblait en avoir tous les attributs : une porte, des fenêtres, un toit… Mais elle ressemblait étrangement à un champignon.

« C'est ici qu'habite la Chenille ?

-Oui ! Il a mauvais goût, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et encore, c'est un euphémisme !

-Non, c'est très… pittoresque ?

-Alice, même si ton monde est étrange, je suis certain qu'aucun peintre digne de ce nom n'aurait envie de représenter une chose pareille…

-Enfin, c'est bien ton genre d'essayer de rattraper—

-Vous comptez critiquer ma demeure encore longtemps ? »

Un homme était appuyé contre l'encadrement de ce qu'elle supposait être la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés sur son torse. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle trouva une personne à l'apparence un tant soit peu normale. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, attachés en arrière de manière très simple. Tous ses vêtements étaient tous d'une variation de bleu différente, mais il était habillé de manière tout à fait convenable. Il portait un monocle, et il tenait entre ses doigts fins un porte cigarette. Il dégageait dans l'ensemble un air noble, voire arrogant. Son regard se posa sur elle.

« Si ce n'est pas la stupide Alice… »

Sa voix était traînante, son ton méprisant. Elle fronça les sourcils, clairement vexée.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas sincère !

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas à quel point tu es heureux de la revoir ?

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité; elle avait choisi l'autre monde, et voilà qu'elle se retrouve ici de nouveau. Ton indécision va finir par te coûter cher.

-Mon indécision ? J'ai été traîné ici par ce Chapelier crétin ! En quoi suis-je responsable de ce qui m'arrive ?

-Tu as toujours été trop naïve; je parie qu'il n'a eu qu'à venir à ta rencontre, la bouche en cœur, et tu l'as suivi sans te poser plus de question.

-Je ne l'ai pas suivi, il m'a traîné à travers le miroir ! Il y a une différence !

-Le résultat est exactement le même. »

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« As-tu retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Non. »

Il n'élabora pas.

« Savez-vous quelque chose à ce propos ? »

Il la regarda hautainement.

« Bien sûr. Je suis celui qui l'a scellée, après tout.

-Comment ? Mais le Chat pensait que c'était dû au passage entre les deux mondes—

-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de ce Chat horripilant. Rien que son nom me dégoûte. »

Les raisons derrière son abandon étaient donc vraies !

« Si tu veux plus d'explications, tu n'as qu'à entrer. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança. Les jumeaux s'apprêtèrent à la suivre, mais l'homme secoua légèrement la tête.

« Pas vous, les Tweedles. Je n'ai aucune envie de supporter vos simagrées, surtout après avoir entendu vos propos désobligeants. Vous n'aurez qu'à attendre dehors.

-Quoi ? Tu veux rester seul avec Alice ?

-Quel petit cachottier ! Toi aussi, tu— »

Le reste de sa phrase fut interrompue par le claquement sec de la porte.

« Maudits jumeaux… »

Il tourna son attention vers la jeune femme, qui se tenait dans l'entrée, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il la détailla d'un air critique.

« Je suis presque certain que dans ton monde, tes vêtements seraient considérés comme indécents.

-Au risque de me répéter, c'est la faute du Chapelier ! Il est venu me chercher en pleine nuit !

-Et je suppose que personne n'a songé à t'offrir d'autres habits. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il soupira, avant de lui indiquer d'un geste de la main de le suivre. Elle entendit son murmure alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'escalier.

« Cette bande d'imbéciles, pas un pour rattraper l'autre… »

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce, qu'elle supposa être une chambre, au vu du lit qui trônait fièrement dans celle-ci. Il se dirigea vers une immense armoire, dont il ouvrit les portes d'un coup sec.

« Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin ici. Je t'attends en bas. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il était parti, prenant le temps de clore la porte derrière lui. Il était clair que cet homme tenait des propos presque insultants, et qu'il avait une fierté particulièrement développée, mais la manière dont il remarquait ce que presque personne n'avait pris le temps de noter, pour ensuite lui proposer de résoudre son problème avec rapidité était pour le moins bienvenu. Elle tourna son attention vers l'armoire, et le nombre incalculable de tenues la surprit malgré elle. Bien sûr, aucune n'était féminine, ce qui lui confirma ce qu'elle avait déjà supposé. Cet homme vivait seul. Ce qui la transporta de joie fut le fait que absolument toute sa garde robe était composée de bleu. Le paradis existait donc réellement !

Elle s'empressa de choisir une tenue, ne désirant pas faire attendre son hôte qui avait sans nul doute une patience limitée. Elle enfila une chemise, dont elle roula les manches jusqu'aux coudes, qu'elle surmonta d'un veston. Elle mit un pantalon (expérience étrange pour elle qui était habituée aux robes depuis son enfance), et trouva même des brettelles assorties qui lui permirent de le maintenir en place. Quant aux chaussures, elle parvint à trouver une paire assez petite, qu'elle mit avec une certaine joie. Réaliser une grande partie de son périple pieds nus n'était pas l'expérience la plus plaisante qu'elle ait eue. Elle plia sa chemise de nuit, et la déposa à regret sur une chaise. Elle descendit l'escalier, et trouva le salon sans aucune difficulté. Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre, et la Chenille était tranquillement assis dans un des fauteuils qui étaient tournés vers la cheminée. D'où elle était, elle ne pouvait voir son visage.

« Qu'attends-tu ? »

Il fit un geste impatient vers le fauteuil qui était en face de lui, et elle exécuta son ordre silencieux. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, elle le dévisagea de ses grands yeux, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Comme les Tweedles ont sûrement dus te le dire, je suis la Chenille. »

Elle n'eut pas le courage de sourire face à la différence entre son apparence hautaine et son nom. Se moquer de celui qui venait de lui fournir des vêtements serait pour le moins impoli.

« Je suis celui à qui tu as fait part de ta volonté de partir, mais pas seulement. »

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Tu m'as demandé d'effacer ta mémoire avant que tu ne sois renvoyée de l'autre côté.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu craignais de regretter ta décision. Tu as donc pris le parti de tout oublier. »

La cruauté et l'égoïsme dont elle avait fait preuve la choqua. Tous ces gens qui semblaient tant l'apprécier, elle avait tiré un trait sur eux comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde !

« Pourrais-je les récupérer ?

-Je crains que non. Je t'avais d'ailleurs prévenu à ce moment-là; je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir les conserver. Tout au plus, je pourrais te rendre des bribes de souvenirs. Cependant… »

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

« Un tel processus pourrait se révéler dangereux.

-Comment cela ?

-Altérer la mémoire est déjà difficile, mais te rendre des souvenirs que je pourrais avoir modifié par inadvertance serait de la folie.

-Je peux donc faire une croix sur le temps que j'ai passé ici ?

-Tu avais fait ton choix en toute connaissance de cause.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pour quoi ?

-De vous avoir imposé ma décision, alors que vous faisiez vous-même partie de ces souvenirs…

-Tu as préféré te tourner vers l'avenir. On peut voir cela comme une noble décision.

-Comprendre la raison de mes actes ne veut pas dire que vous l'avez accepté. »

Il eut un sourire amer.

« Je fais tout pour te paraître agréable, alors pourquoi t'échines-tu à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

-Je préfèrerai vous voir m'en vouloir plutôt que de prétendre que nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes.

-Pour qui est-ce que ce sera le plus facile ? Moi…ou toi ?

-Tout le monde devrait me détester, non ? Alors, pourquoi m'accueillent-ils tous à bras ouverts ?

-La plupart ignorent que tu as volontairement oublié leur existence. Et même s'ils le savaient, leur comportement ne changerait sans doute pas.

-Qu'ai-je fais de si spécial pour que tous ceux que je rencontre soient si attachés à moi ?

-Va savoir. Quelquefois, il suffit de dire les bonnes choses au bon moment; d'autres fois, un simple geste peut tout changer.

-Ce serait aussi simple ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas perdu l'habitude de poser des questions, à ce que je vois.

-Excusez-moi d'être curieuse ! »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Dis-moi, as-tu un mari de l'autre côté ? »

Elle fut surprise du changement soudain de sujet.

« Non… Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Lors de ta première visite, tu étais extrêmement jeune; beaucoup t'ont considérée comme une petite sœur, ou un statut qui s'en approchait. Mais maintenant…

-Maintenant quoi ? Je croyais que j'étais toujours la même !

-Presque, Alice. Cependant, il est clair qu'ils vont avoir tendance à te considérer comme une femme, et leur comportement s'en fera sentir. Si en plus tu n'as pas de mari, ou une quelconque excuse pour les tenir à distance, ta vie va se compliquer…

-Vous parlez d'eux comme des animaux !

-Oh, ils n'en sont pas tellement différents. Si leur perception de toi commence à changer, tu seras la première à en pâtir. Garde en tête que les codes qui existent chez toi n'ont aucune importance ici. Chacun joue avec ses propres règles.

-Je vous remercie pour vos conseils, mais je ne compte pas m'éterniser dans ce monde.

-A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûr…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Le Chapelier Fou t'a amené ici, et cela m'étonnerait fortement qu'il n'ait pas déjà songé à un moyen de te faire rester. Cet homme est plein de ressources; la partie est loin d'être gagnée. Et même si tu parviens à t'en débarrasser, garde à l'esprit que tous ceux qui t'accompagneront n'ont pas forcément envie que tu partes de nouveau. Ils pourraient très bien attendre que tu leur accordes ta confiance pour en abuser.

-Vous parlez des Tweedles ?

-Pas seulement. Le Chat est tout aussi dangereux. La seule qui pourrait être une alliée sur laquelle tu pourrais compter serait la Reine Rouge.

-La Reine Rouge ?

-Le Chapelier Fou n'a-t-il pas tenté de la dénigrer ?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Alors c'est la preuve qu'elle peut t'aider et aller à l'encontre de ses plans. En la faisant passer pour une ennemie, il ne te serait jamais venu à l'idée d'aller lui demander de l'aide.

-A vous attendre, j'ai l'impression de partir à la guerre.

-C'est le cas. La première fois, tu les as tous pris par surprise mais cette fois-ci, ils sont tous prêts à te retenir ici. Si tu désires vraiment retourner dans ton monde, les amis que tu t'es fait ici deviendront des ennemis. C'est aussi simple que cela.

-Et vous ? Pourquoi m'aidez-vous en me prodiguant tous ces conseils ?

-Je ne fais que rendre la partie équitable, bien que tu restes largement désavantagée.

-Êtes-vous un allié ?

-Ne te méprend pas, jeune fille. Je suis loin d'être d'accord avec le fait que tu t'en ailles. Cependant, je suis plus lâche qu'eux; je ne souhaite pas que tu me détestes. J'ai donc choisi une alternative, qui est de t'aider, sans pour autant te faire gagner.

-Même en essayant, je pense que je serai bien incapable de détester quiconque. »

Elle se leva.

« Merci pour toutes ces informations. Au revoir. »

Il inclina la tête, la regardant partir, avant d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

« Bonne chance, Alice… Tu en auras terriblement besoin. »


	8. Chapter 8  Et le Temps s'en fut

**SWEET DREAMS**

**Chapitre 8 : ****Et le Temps s'en fut**

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle avec douceur, et soupira. Les avertissements de la Chenille résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de se méfier de tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Elle avait tendance à faire naturellement confiance aux gens, et il était clair que cela se révélait être un grave handicap.

« Alors, Alice ?

-Prête à te mettre en route ? »

Elle sursauta, et leva les yeux, pour se trouver face aux jumeaux. Chacun d'eux avait placé une main contre la porte, au niveau de sa tête. Quand étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« Vous comptez vraiment m'accompagner jusqu'au château ? »

Ils lui offrirent un sourire innocent.

« Bien sûr !

-Où tu iras, nous t'accompagnerons !

-Vous savez, m'accompagner jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt sera suffisant— »

Ils échangèrent un regard (si c'était possible, avec ce fameux bandeau), avant de se tourner vers elle.

« La Chenille t'a dit des choses inutiles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comme quoi nous allions t'empêcher de partir ?

-Il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux, Alice !

-Après tout, nous t'avons amené à la Chenille comme promis !

-Pourquoi n'en ferions-nous pas de même avec la Reine Rouge ?

-J-je ne sais pas— »

Ils se penchèrent vers elle, leur mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

« C'est terriblement blessant de te voir douter de nous ainsi…

-Alors que nous étions si _proches_ auparavant… »

Reculer était inutile, et elle le savait. Elle essaya malgré tout.

« Alice, pourquoi veux-tu t'enfuir ?

-Est-ce que nous te mettons mal à l'aise ? »

Mon Dieu, s'ils se rapprochaient encore—

« J-j'ai compris ! Je vous fais confiance, d'accord ? »

Ils se redressèrent, l'air visiblement déçus.

« Tu cèdes terriblement facilement, Alice !

-Tu aurais quand même pu tenir un peu plus longtemps… »

Elle porta une main à son cœur, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour eux, un simple jeu… C'était innocent, il n'y avait rien de sous entendu. Rien du tout. Si elle répétait cela en boucle, peut-être parviendrait-elle à s'en convaincre ?

« A-li-ce ?

-Oui ? »

Ils lui tendirent la main.

« Tu viens ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et saisit leurs mains tendues. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts avec les siens, de manière quasi simultanée, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention.

« Est-ce qu'il faut beaucoup de temps pour sortir de la forêt ?

-Avec des guides tels que nous, tu seras sortie d'ici en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…

-Tu es terriblement privilégiée, tu sais ?

-Dire que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

-Au lieu de cela, tu préfères douter de nous… »

L'air malheureux qu'ils affichèrent la poussa à s'excuser rapidement.

« J'ai compris ! Je suis désolée, d'accord ?

-Tu es bien pressée de t'excuser !

-Est-ce l'épisode de tout à l'heure qui t'a mis dans un tel état ?

-Nous ne savions pas que nous t'affecterions autant…

-Peut-être en veux-tu pl—

-Vous avez bientôt fini, avec vos sous-entendus ? C'en devient indécent !

-Tu trouves cela indécent ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Comment faisiez-vous, quand j'étais plus jeune ? J'espère sincèrement que vous évitiez de dire de telles choses !

-C'est entièrement de ta faute, Alice.

-Parfaitement ! Tu es revenue, tu as gagnée en maturité—

-Ou devrions-nous dire en formes ?

-Tu es maintenant plus vieille, il est donc normal que nous te considérions différemment…

-Et que nous agissions en conséquence.

-J'ai pris quelques années, alors je dois forcément être vue comme une femme à qui faire la cour ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être votre amie, comme avant ?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer…

-Il y a quelque chose en plus…

-Qui change absolument tout.

-Revenir en arrière semble impossible.

-Si tu n'étais pas partie, ce genre de problème ne se poserait pas.

-Tu serais restée la petite Alice.

-Et tu n'aurais pas eu à nous supporter ainsi !

-Mais voilà…

-Le mal est fait, et tu es la seule responsable.

-C'est donc de _ma_ faute si _vous_ me faites des avances ?

-Tout à fait ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était la meilleure !

« Au fait, est-ce que vous vous entendiez bien avec le Chat ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Il est plutôt agaçant, non ?

-Cette manie de disparaître…

-Sans assumer aucun de ses actes !

-Un trouillard pareil…

-Est complètement inutile !

-Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir faire des efforts.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as choisi pour venir avec toi ?

-Nous voyageons ensemble.

-C'est pour cela que nous t'avons trouvé seule ?

-Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne serait pas bien accueilli si jamais il s'aventurait dans les bois avec moi.

-C'est sûr que nous aurions été moins indulgents s'il avait été présent…

-Mais c'est bien la preuve qu'il est prêt à te délaisser dès que la situation se complique !

-Pourtant, il a été une aide précieuse jusqu'ici.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a disparu en te laissant quelques mots vagues ?

-C'est ce que tu appelles une aide précieuse ?

-Alors que nous, nous sommes à tes côtés.

-Et tu vas retourner dans le droit chemin grâce à nous.

-Débarrasse-toi de ce Chat inutile, Alice !

-Nous valons mieux que lui ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous, pour juger ainsi qui est meilleur que l'autre ? C'est totalement—

-Vrai ?

-J'allais dire présomptueux.

-Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ?

-C'est juste que votre manière de présenter les choses me déplaît particulièrement. Et non, je n'abandonnerai pas le Chat en cours de route.

-Mais Alice—

-Pas de mais. Ma décision est finale.

-Pourquoi a-t-il droit à un traitement de faveur ?

-C'est toujours comme cela, avec toi.

-Tu finis toujours par favoriser les autres.

-Pourquoi nous n'avons pas le droit d'être tes préférés, nous aussi ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… J'essaye toujours de traiter équitablement toutes les personnes que je rencontre.

-Ça, c'est que tu dis.

-Nous, nous voulons des preuves.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. Pensez ce que vous voulez. »

Ils semblèrent surpris de sa réponse.

« Ah, tu es devenu plus indépendante qu'avant, non ?

-Tu te fiches de ce que nous pensons ?

-Vous connaissant, vous tentez seulement de me manipuler pour obtenir quelque chose de moi.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

-Après tout, tu n'as aucun souvenir sur lequel t'appuyer…

-Dans ce cas, disons que c'est mon intuition qui parle. »

Elle eut un sourire satisfait en réalisant qu'elle avait eu le dernier mot, fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible face aux Tweedles. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, le bruit de leur pas le seul son aux alentours. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. La présence rassurante des deux hommes à ses côtés chassait l'inquiétude qu'elle avait auparavant ressentie dans la forêt, et elle était heureuse qu'ils soient là.

« Oh non…

-Pas elle !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

-Elle ne vient jamais dans ce coin, d'habitude… »

La prise qu'ils maintenaient sur la jeune femme se resserra. Elle pouvait distinguer une personne à quelques mètres d'eux; elle était plutôt petite. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, ses traits devenaient plus clairs. Ses cheveux (étaient-ils rose, ou était-ce un effet d'optique ?) étaient retenu d'un côté de sa tête; sa peau mate contrastait avec la blancheur de sa robe légère. Ses grands yeux étaient blancs, images de la neutralité même.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Son chuchotement fut ignoré par les jumeaux, qui se contentaient de fixer la personne en face d'eux.

« Je vois que les Tweedles sont déjà en train de t'accaparer. Cela leur ressemble bien. »

Son ton était monotone, malgré le mépris de ses propos.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! C'est notre territoire !

-Va donc prendre une tasse de thé avec ton cher Chapelier ! »

Elle les ignora superbement et continua à s'avancer. Leurs formes tendues ne l'intimidaient pas le moins du monde.

« C'est un plaisir de te revoir, même si tu es entourée de ces rustres.

-J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire de même, mais je ne crains de mentir en affirmant cela. »

Elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Je suis le Temps, Alice.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont terminées, tu peux partir.

-Alice est pressée, elle n'a pas le temps de jouer avec toi !

-Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez, mais cela ne m'étonne guère. Pourquoi restes-tu avec eux, Alice ? Ils sont tout aussi stupides qu'égoïstes. »

Tous ceux qu'elle allait rencontrer allait donc toujours lui poser la question ? Pourquoi lui, et pas moi ? Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? Cela devenait presque agaçant.

« Je vous prierai de ne pas les insulter en ma présence. Je les apprécie tels qu'ils sont. »

Son ton était sec.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne peux que m'y plier. Sache que je serai heureuse de veiller sur toi une fois que tu seras rentrée dans ton monde.

-Je vous en remercie. »

De nouveau, l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Je ne voudrais pas te gêner plus longtemps. Je venais simplement t'informer que le Chapelier Fou ne devrait pas tarder à te rattraper. Son acharnement est, comme d'habitude, terriblement impressionnant. »

Elle inclina la tête en direction d'Alice, avant de revenir sur ses pas et de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

« Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle une visite éclair ! »

Les Tweedles ne répondirent pas, et elle leur lança un regard interrogateur. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de les questionner que déjà, elle était emprisonnée dans leur bras, prise en sandwich entre les deux hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que—

-Alors, comme cela, tu nous apprécies tels que nous sommes !

-Il fallait nous le dire tout de suite, Alice !

-Si tu nous aimes, il ne faut pas le garder pour toi !

-Ce serait égoïste de ta part !

-Ne commencez pas à déformer mes propos !

-Déformer ?

-Nous ne faisons que répéter ce que tu as dit !

-Apprécier ne veut pas dire aimer !

-Éclaire-nous, Alice !

-Que voulais-tu donc dire ?

-Apprécier dans le sens…_apprécier_. Vous comprenez, non ?

-Pas le moins du monde !

-Et lâchez-moi ! C'est terriblement embarrassant—

-Personnellement, je trouve cela tout à fait…

-Charmant. »

Pourquoi les habitants de ce monde avaient-ils tant de souci avec son espace vital ? Être enlacée par un homme était déjà une chose, mais deux en même temps, c'était tout simplement scandaleux ! Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas que ce qu'ils faisaient était extrêmement gênant ? S'ils cherchaient à gagner ses faveurs, pourquoi ne tentaient-ils pas de respecter ce qu'elle leur demandait ? Ils s'amusaient à franchir les limites avec une facilité déconcertante, et il ne montrait absolument aucun remord à ce propos. Elle n'avait pas pris les avertissements de la Chenille complètement au sérieux, et voilà dans quel genre de situation elle se trouvait ! Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'un des jumeaux contre son oreille, tandis que ses mains étaient posées presque innocemment sur sa taille; une des mains de l'autre Tweedle reposait sur sa nuque, et l'autre se situait dans le creux de son dos. Si jamais ils décidaient de faire quoi que ce soit…

« Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ? Tu ne désires pas…

-Jouer avec nous ? »

Les lèvres du jumeau situé derrière elle caressèrent son oreille. Il fallait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Rapidement, de préférence.

« Je croyais que vous étiez prêts à tout pour m'aider ? En quoi ce que vous faites actuellement m'est d'une aide quelconque ?

-Voyons, Alice… »

La main sur sa nuque saisit ses cheveux, lui fit pencher la tête en arrière.

« Il faut apprendre à se… »

Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser contre sa peau.

« …détendre. »

Il ne venait pas de la lécher. Absolument pas. Et leurs mains à tous les deux ne commençaient pas à devenir baladeuses. Pourquoi, oui, pourquoi, n'était-elle pas restée auprès de la Chenille, où elle était sûre d'être en sécurité ? Elle devait vraiment être stupide. Qu'avait-elle raté dans sa vie, pour finir ainsi ? Mon Dieu, si jamais elle perdait sa virginité dans un bois avec deux hommes, elle pouvait dire adieu au mariage, et bonjour au déshonneur sur la famille ! Jamais elle n'aurait le courage de montrer son visage à ses pa—

…Attendez. Et si c'était là leur objectif ?

« C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour me forcer à rester ? »

Ils stoppèrent tout mouvement, et elle savait qu'elle avait toute leur attention.

« Vous disiez du Chapelier, mais vous n'avez guère plus d'imagination que lui ! »

Sa provocation n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet escompté. L'un des jumeaux émit un rire léger, visiblement amusé.

« Comme d'habitude, ton intelligence est terriblement affutée…

-Cependant, elle ne te suffira pas à t'en sortir, jolie demoiselle. »

Elle sentit la panique l'envahir, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

« Décidément, à chaque fois que je pars à ta recherche, je te retrouve toujours dans des situations pour le moins…surprenantes. »

Les Tweedles froncèrent les sourcils.

« Bien sûr, il fallait que le Chat stupide vienne se mêler de tout ceci.

-Ce petit voyeur a bien attendu avant de se manifester, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son soupir de soulagement passa inaperçu, tandis que le Chat apparaissait tranquillement.

« Le jeu est terminé, les enfants. La demoiselle a des choses à faire, alors il va falloir la laisser partir…

-Tu crois qu'on va la laisser seule avec toi ?

-Oh, je suis convaincu qu'elle est plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec vous. »

De cela, elle ne doutait nullement.

« Ça, c'est ce que tu dis.

-Tu attends probablement ton heure avant d'agir…

-Ça suffit, les Tweedles. »

Son ton était ferme, et elle en était la première surprise. Les trois hommes tournèrent son attention vers elle.

« Vous avez été trop loin—

-On avait à peine commencé…

-Et puis, tu es celle qui a dit que tu nous appréciais…

-Et alors ? Cela ne voulait pas dire que vous pouviez faire ce que vous voulez ! »

Elle se dégagea de leur étreinte.

« Tu ne vas pas nous en vouloir pour cela ?

-Nous n'aurions pas été trop loin !

-Enfin, peut-être….

-Éventuellement.

-Et puis, tu n'avais pas l'air de détester ! »

Elle se sentit rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils parlent de la seule chose qu'elle voulait absolument éviter ?

« Comment voulez-vous que je vous fasse confiance si vous comptez me sauter dessus à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur d'être un tant soit peu affectueuse ?

-…Nous ferons des efforts ?

-S'il te plaît, Alice ? »

Le ton implorant des Tweedles la toucha.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas accepter qu'ils continuent le chemin avec nous ? »

Le ton d'incrédulité du Chat la ramena à la réalité.

« Mais ils ont l'air vraiment désolés… »

Le Chat porta une main à ses tempes.

« Alice, si tu commences à avoir pitié d'eux, tu es fichue; on n'arrivera jamais à s'en débarrasser ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement partagée.

« Tu ne vas pas écouter l'avis de ce trouillard, quand même !

-Après tout, il t'a abandonnée dans la forêt, où n'importe qui aurait pu profiter de toi !

-Ce que vous vous êtes empressés de faire, d'ailleurs… »

Les Tweedles et le Chat du comté du Chester se dévisagèrent, et elle ne doutait pas qu'ils étaient prêts à en venir aux mains. Elle soupira. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce voyage jusqu'au château de cœur allait être très, _très_ long.


	9. Chap 9 Plus on est de fous, plus on rit

**A/N:**Désolée pour le retard, et merci à Miss 'lodie pour sa review, et je ne remercie PAS Hanabi-sensei. :D

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET DREAMS<strong>

**Chapitre 9: Plus on est de fous, plus on rit**

Alice Liddell était connue pour son tempérament rêveur, et le calme avec lequel elle abordait la plupart des situations (en général étranges) auxquelles elle se trouvait confrontée.

« Tu crois qu'on ne te voit pas, Chat crétin ? »

Elle était d'une nature tranquille, voire pacifique.

« Tu t'es encore rapproché d'elle ! »

Dormir était son passe-temps, et laisser son imagination courir son mode de vie.

« Oh ? Vous allez me faire croire que vous pouvez voir ce genre de chose alors que vous avez un bandeau sur les yeux ? »

Elle n'aimait pas élever la voix, trouvant cela complètement inutile et pour le moins fatiguant.

« Comme si nous allions être arrêtés par quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant… »

Elle songeait sérieusement à revenir sur ses principes.

« Et arrête d'essayer de détourner le sujet de la conversation, sale lâche ! »

Peut-être que si elle prétendait ne pas les entendre…

« Deux contre un, et je suis le lâche ? »

Elle accéléra légèrement le pas.

« Nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même entité. »

Ils la suivirent sans sourciller, ne s'apercevant même pas du changement.

« Ton argument est donc irrecevable ! »

Penser à autre chose, les ignorer…

« De toute façon, Alice te supporte seulement parce qu'elle a l'impression que tu l'as aidé. »

Les chaussures qu'elle avait empruntées à la Chenille commençaient sérieusement à lui faire mal.

« C'est donc par obligation qu'elle t'a emmenée, et non pas par affection ! »

Elle les enlèverait bien, mais le chemin caillouteux sur lequel elle marchait actuellement ne l'inspirait guère.

« Ca y est, vous avez fini votre pseudo analyse des motifs d'Alice qui expliqueraient pourquoi je l'accompagne ? »

En même temps, au vu de la douleur qu'elle était actuellement en train d'expérimenter, les cailloux ne pouvaient pas être pires.

« Pourquoi ? »

Quoique, certains avaient l'air particulièrement pointu…

« Tu as peur que l'on ait visé juste, peut-être ? »

Dilemme, dilemme.

« Parce que vous croyez être dans le vrai ? Dans ce cas, demandons à Alice. »

Elle s'arrêta, et ils se tournèrent vers elle.

« Alors, Alice ? »

Elle releva la tête, visiblement surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Elle s'abaissa.

« Je pense que je vais enlever mes chaussures. »

Silence confus.

« … Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que nous avons dit ? »

Elle se releva, ses chaussures à la main.

« J'aurais dû ? »

Ses grands yeux innocents les empêchèrent de répliquer.

« Peut-être que si vous aviez cessé de vous disputer pendant quelques minutes, j'aurais prêté attention à vos dires. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Vous ne croyez pas ? »

Elle continua son chemin, laissant trois hommes bouche bée derrière elle.

« Tu crois qu'elle est en colère ? »

Tweedle Dee eut à peine le temps d'esquiver la chaussure lancée dans sa direction.

« Eh bien, c'est ce que l'on appelle une réponse claire, n'est-ce pas ?

-N'en profite pas pour en rajouter, le Chat ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais continua néanmoins son chemin. Cela n'en finirait-il donc jamais ? Enfin, elle supposait que cela pouvait être pire au moins, le Chapelier ne l'avait pas encore rattrapée—

« Alice, te voilà ! Moi qui craignais de t'avoir définitivement perdu ! Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, Alice, comme je suis— »

Celui qui se tenait devant elle était un parfait inconnu. Oui, c'était cela. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vu; c'était la première qu'elle voyait quelqu'un avec des vêtements aussi mal assortis et un sourire aussi stupide.

« -bouleversé ! Que dis-je ? Complètement retourné, incapable de trouver les mots justes ! Les larmes me montent aux yeux ! C'est pour te dire à quel point notre rencontre m'émeut, à quel point nos sentiments communs rendent cette scène— »

Tentative afin de se voiler la face : échec total. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour faire des monologues aussi inutiles et longs. Et que faisaient les trois autres, quand elle en avait besoin ?

« -tendre Alice, cesse de me dévisager ainsi, et exprime-toi ! Ah, est-ce tes sentiments qui t'empêchent ainsi de dire ce que tu— »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, non ? Elle décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus vers moi, sinon… »

Elle brandit la chaussure restante dans un geste qu'elle espérait effrayant. Elle devait avoir l'air ridicule, dans ses vêtements trop grands, menaçant un homme qui la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, avec une chaussure. Une _chaussure_. Et elle ne pouvait même pas prétendre qu'elle allait lui crever un œil avec le talon. Il n'y en avait pas. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, en un sens. Parce que, très franchement, si elle avait trouvé des chaussures à talons hauts dans l'armoire de la Chenille, elle se serait posé des questions. En même temps, il aurait été stupide de sa part de lui emprunter des chaussures à talons. Elle qui se plaignait déjà d'avoir mal aux pieds, elle n'imaginerait même pas ce qui se passerait si elle avait—

« T-tu es en train de me menacer ? Moi ? M-mais Alice ! Ce n'est pas gentil ! Tu es devenue si cruelle, sans cœur ! Qu'ai-je donc raté dans ton éducation, pour que tu te retournes ainsi contre moi, avec cette arme si dangereuse et terriblement effrayante— »

…C'était un sarcasme ?

« -et pose cette chaussure, je t'en supplie ! Tu pourrais te blesser— je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Rien que le fait d'imaginer cela – ah, le sang d'Alice ! »

Et ce fut sur cette réplique que le Chapelier Fou s'évanouit prestement. Elle regarda le corps maintenant immobile de l'homme, avant que son regard ne revienne sur la chaussure qu'elle tenait fermement. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

« Oh, le Chapelier Fou ! »

Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit à ce moment-là que ses trois compagnons décident finalement d'arriver.

« Tiens, il ne bouge plus ! »

Le sens de l'observation des Tweedles était toujours aussi impressionnant.

« …Alice, tu as tué le fou furieux ? »

Elle sursauta à la réplique du Chat, et lâcha l'arme du supposé crime.

« Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait ! Il est arrivé, et il s'est approché, je ne savais pas quoi faire, et puis, et puis, j'avais la chaussure et d-d'un coup, il était par terre ! Je ne l'ai même pas touché !

-Calme-toi, Alice. Ce n'est rien. »

La voix rassurante du Chat lui fit reprendre le peu d'esprit qui lui restait.

« Oui, regarde !

-Si on le frappe, il bouge ! »

Les Tweedles _battaient_ un homme à terre pour s'assurer qu'il était vivant. Si jamais il avait été réellement blessé, ils l'auraient sans nul doute achevé. Et avec le sourire, en plus. N'y avait-il personne de sain d'esprit, ici ?

« J'ai compris ! Je pense que vous pouvez arrêter… »

Ils semblèrent déçus, mais lui obéirent (non sans lui avoir porté un coup particulièrement violent au ventre avant de stopper).

« Bon, eh bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, allons-y ! »

Elle jeta un regard incrédule au Chat.

« On ne va pas le laisser là, quand même !

-Je te vois venir, Alice. C'est non.

-Mais il est sans défense !

-Et alors ? C'est le Chapelier Fou. Personne n'osera lui faire quoi que ce soit. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je refuse de le laisser comme cela.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais il s'agit de l'homme qui t'as forcé à venir ici, et qui essaye de t'emprisonner pour que tu y restes. Toujours aussi sûre de toi ? »

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'abandonner… ?

-Écoute, Alice. On ne va pas s'amuser à ramasser toutes les bêtes de foire du coin sous prétexte que tu ne peux pas les laisser derrière ! »

Les Tweedles choisirent ce moment pour ajouter leur grain de sel.

« Je trouve cela très ironique, surtout de la part d'un Chat qui peut disparaître à volonté…

-Au contraire, c'est pour le moins paradoxal !

-On ne vous a rien demandé ! Retournez donc effrayer les imbéciles qui traversent votre bois mort ! »

Elle profita de la diversion pour s'approcher du Chapelier; elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et fut rassurée de voir sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme régulier. Ses yeux étaient clos, son visage penché sur le côté. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle le vit étrangement paisible; il paraissait si angélique, image de l'innocence même. Il lui paraissait d'autant plus difficile de croire que c'était l'homme effrayant que tout le monde se plaisait à lui décrire. Elle remarqua que ses traits étaient fins, et elle songea qu'il avait sans doute un visage plus féminin que le sien. Quelle triste révélation.

Une mèche de ses cheveux blancs semblait le gêner, et il grimaça. Elle la remit en place, presque automatiquement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retirer sa main, que déjà, son poignet était emprisonné par ses doigts fins. Il ouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles rouges se posant sur elle en un regard glacial. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, des yeux d'un vert lui rappelant l'émeraude la dévisagèrent, avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

« Et voilà. Maintenant, il est réveillé. Je t'avais prévenu, Alice ! »

Le ton grognon du Chat la fit sourire, bien malgré elle. La prise du Chapelier se resserra, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, elle était dans ses bras. Et dans une position indécente, aussi.

« Alice, comme tu es adorable ! Tu es vraiment—

-On t'arrête tout de suite, Chapelier.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on est pressé.

-Alors, sois gentil, et laisse la jolie demoiselle repartir, d'accord ? »

Il semblerait que le Chat et les Tweedles aient fait une trêve momentanée. Elle ne pensait pas voir un jour un tel miracle se produire. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne devait pas remercier le Chapelier.

« Bien sûr ! »

Le sourire du Chapelier Fou était resplendissant.

« Ne résiste pas, nous somme plus – _pardon_ ?

-J'ai dit que j'allais laisser Alice partir. Mais si tu veux, je peux encore le répéter ! Je vais laisser Alice partir, je vais laisser Alice partir, je vais lai—

-…Vraiment ?

-Mais bien sûr, ma bien-aimée ! Pendant ce long voyage, plongé dans une solitude totale, j'ai effectué une introspection pour le moins édifiante, et j'ai compris à quel point mes actions étaient stupides, sottes, idiotes ! J'ai donc décidé de me faire pardonner, et me voilà de nouveau avec toi, ma chère Alice ! Tu acceptes mes excuses, mon adorable tasse de thé ? »

Elle fut un instant déstabilisée par les surnoms affectueux (elle supposait que tasse de thé était particulièrement tendre de la part du Chapelier), et la vitesse de débit du Chapelier, qui avait été terriblement rapide.

« Oui, je—

-Parfait ! Maintenant que tout est clair comme du cristal – »

Il se releva, tout en trouvant le moyen de la garder dans ses bras; ce qui relevait de l'exploit, à ce niveau-là.

« -il est temps d'y aller, ma—

-Je rêve, ou tu es en train d'insinuer que tu vas continuer le voyage avec nous, Chapelier ?

-Oh, avec vous, je ne pense pas. Avec ma tendre Alice, c'est certain ! Et tu sais qu'il est terriblement impoli de couper ainsi la parole à quelqu'un, Chat du Comté de Chester ? Dire qu'une personne aussi grossière que toi a accompagné ma petite Alice !

-C'est vrai qu'un Chapelier schizophrène sans aucun sens des réalités, c'est tellement mieux… »

Si elle n'avait pas été pressée contre le torse du Chapelier, elle se serait sûrement frappée le front avec la paume de sa main. Il ne manquait plus que l'intervention des Tweedles, et le sentier sur lequel ils se trouvaient allait rapidement se changer en champ de bataille. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils rendent tout extrêmement compliqué, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de se rendre au château de cœur ? Elle soupira.

« -si pressé que cela de se rendre au Royaume des Ombres, hein ? »

Bon, il était temps d'intervenir. Elle écrasa le pied du Chapelier Fou, prenant bien soin de mettre tout son poids dessus. Une exclamation douloureuse et un Chapelier au bord des larmes plus tard, elle était libre de ses mouvements. Elle s'empressa de tirer sur les cheveux du Chat avant de mettre une claque à chaque Tweedles.

« C'est bon, tout le monde est calmé ? »

Ils ne lui répondirent pas, le Chapelier préférant sautiller sur place en tenant son pied endolori, le Chat trop occupé à tenir ses cheveux en lui lançant des regards suspicieux, et les Tweedles se contentant de regarder dans sa direction, une main sur la joue, visiblement traumatisés. Et elle était censée atteindre le château avec cette bande de bras cassés, facilement vaincu par une jeune fille frêle ? Eh bien, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les obstacles soient peu nombreux. Sinon, elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état ils seraient à la fin de cette petite aventure.


	10. Chapter 10  Le Labyrinthe

**SWEET DREAMS**

**Chapitre 10: Le Labyrinthe**

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir affirmer cela un jour, mais elle voyait le château de cœur. Il était là, devant ses yeux ébahis. Le problème – car oui, il y avait bien un problème –, c'était l'immense mur qui lui barrait la route. Et, _bien sûr_, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une porte. Ou d'un portail. Ou d'une quelconque ouverture par laquelle elle pourrait entrer. Non, il n'y avait que ces pierres, toutes identiques, qui semblaient la narguer. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers ses compagnons de route.

« De tous les chemins à prendre pour me rendre au château, vous avez choisi le seul où il y a un mur infranchissable ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

-C'est le chemin le plus court, tu sais. »

Son regard se posa sur le Chat, qui s'empressa de prendre ses cheveux dans ses mains en un geste protecteur.

« Comment peut-il être le plus court si on ne peut pas passer ?

-De toute façon, c'est la faute du Chapelier crétin…

-Si seulement il n'avait pas été taquiné la Reine Rouge—

-Il n'y aurait jamais eu ce genre de problème ! »

Le retour de la coalition Chat du Comté du Chester/Tweedles. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ma chère et tendre ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre la Reine Rouge et moi ! C'était purement professionnel—

-C'est vrai que lui voler ses tartes, c'est très professionnel.

-… Je ne vois pas le rapport entre les tartes et le mur.

-C'est pourtant simple, Alice !

-La Reine Rouge ne pouvant assouvir sa vengeance en lui coupant la tête—

-Grâce à ton intervention, rappelons-le !

-Eh bien, elle s'est contentée d'ériger des défenses pour empêcher les intrus d'entrer !

-D'où ce très sympathique mur ! »

Ce qui voulait donc dire que c'était sa faute si elle était actuellement dans cette situation. Elle aurait dû laisser cet idiot se faire trancher la tête. Elle se serait épargné bien des ennuis ! Elle tourna les talons, et s'approcha du mur. Peut-être qu'en l'inspectant de plus près—

« Halte. On ne passe pas. »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une lance s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle remarqua avec un certain soulagement que la pointe n'était pas tournée dans sa direction. Elle tourna la tête vers le côté, et vit un homme tranquillement assis, lisant un livre. Il était vêtu entièrement de rouge; son costume, notamment composé d'épaulettes et d'une cape, ressemblait à celui d'un soldat. Et, si sa vision était aussi bonne qu'elle se plaisait à croire, c'était bien un tatouage en forme de cœur qu'il avait sous l'œil droit. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa page, l'ignorant totalement. Pourtant, la lance qu'il tenait d'une main ferme lui barrait le passage. Vu la manière dont il était installé, il était probablement là depuis le début. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Mais plus important encore, pourquoi y avait-il un gardien s'il n'y avait pas de porte ?

« Depuis quand le Valet de Cœur joue-t-il au gardien ?

-Vu sa fainéantise, il a dû se faire rétrograder au rang de vulgaire soldat…

-Toujours aussi impolis, les Tweedles. Vous tenez tant que cela à ce que je vous renvoie de nouveau dans votre petit bois ?

-C'était un coup de chance—

-Rien de plus. »

Ainsi, il était capable de battre les Tweedles ? Elle lança un regard inquiet en direction du Valet de Cœur. Quel genre d'homme était capable d'une telle prouesse ?

« Comme si la chance était suffisante dans un combat… »

Il ramena la lance vers lui, la posa contre son épaule, et tourna une page, tout en continuant d'ignorer les cinq paires d'yeux qui l'observaient.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas jouer la revanche ?

-Sois sûr qu'il ne sera pas question de chance, cette fois-ci… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Les jumeaux ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de le provoquer en duel, alors qu'ils avaient déjà perdus la première fois ?

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »

Vu l'attitude qu'il avait, elle se demandait sincèrement ce qui pourrait bien l'intéresser. A part son livre, qu'il semblait dévorer.

« Dans ce cas, nous laisser passer doit te paraître plus intéressant, non ? »

Pour la première fois depuis l'intervention du Valet, le Chat venait de parler.

« Non. C'est contre les règles.

-Quelles sont les règles ? »

Il leva les yeux de son livre et la regarda.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir emprunter ce chemin, Alice ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« C'est le plus court, non ?

-En effet. Mais c'est le plus dangereux. »

Il ferma son livre d'un coup sec.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Derrière ce mur se cache un labyrinthe, truffé de créatures magiques. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« En quoi est-ce différent du reste du pays ?

-Là-dedans, il n'y a pas de règles. »

Elle lui lança un regard confus.

« Mais c'est déjà le cas ici… »

Il secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, Alice. Les habitants du pays ont leurs propres règles. Dans le labyrinthe, ils se contentent d'écouter leur instinct; ils ne ressentent pas le besoin de s'imposer des lois ou des principes. Est-ce que tu saisis la différence ?

-Je…crois. »

Elle reprit malgré tout.

« Mais si j'y vais avec eux – elle désigna les quatre énergumènes qui observaient l'échange –, je ne risque rien.

-Tu ne peux pas, Alice. Une seule personne entre dans le labyrinthe à la fois, et j'ouvre un chemin différent à chaque fois. Si tu y vas, tu y vas seule. »

Ce nouveau fait fit immédiatement réagir le groupe qui s'était contenté d'observer jusque là.

« Tu es en train de dire qu'on doit laisser Alice entrer seule dans cette jungle où tous les rebuts du Pays des Merveilles se baladent librement ?

-Etrange que tu n'y sois pas, Chapelier… »

Le Chat ricana après sa propre réplique, visiblement amusé.

« Ce sont les règles.

-Tu n'es même pas capable de faire une exception pour Alice ? La pauvre Alice, jeune fille frêle et innocente, perdue dans ce labyrinthe aux mille dangers ? Cœur de pierre ! »

La réplique du Chapelier Fou lui valut un haussement de sourcil de la part du Valet.

« Peut-être que si on se jette tous sur lui, on pourrait le mettre K.O. ?

-Après tout, il est tout seul…

-Et si Alice lui faisait des yeux de chien battu ? Ca pourrait fonctionner !

-Tu crois que c'est là que réside sa faiblesse ?

-Hey, le Chat stupide ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir sur lui ?

-Non, il y a une barrière autour de cet endroit. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir me téléporter…

-Ton inutilité me surprendra toujours…

-C'est vrai que tu as été très utile jusque là, Chapelier crétin… A part nous ralentir, tu as fait quelque chose ?

-Et si on respectait les règles, tout simplement ? »

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille en un geste étonnamment synchronisé. Un long silence s'ensuivit.

« Alice, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Suivre les règles !

-Quelle idée !

-Je sais bien que ton monde est étrange, mais tout de même ! »

Elle rougit face à leurs moqueries, avant de se diriger d'un pas rageur vers le Valet de Cœur. Ils ignorèrent son départ, continuant à se consulter pour savoir quelle attitude adopter face à la situation. Le gardien avait une nouvelle fois le nez dans son livre, mais il releva les yeux dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

« Tu as pris une décision, Alice ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je vais suivre les règles. Je vais y aller seule. »

Il jeta un regard désintéressé à l'attroupement de mâles débattant furieusement.

« Ils le savent ?

-Pas encore. Mais ils vont vite s'en rendre compte, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« En effet. Je vais probablement devoir subir leurs jérémiades pendant un certain temps, avant qu'ils ne se décident à te suivre. Tu en es consciente, j'espère…

-Vous m'en voyez désolée. Mais je suis sûre qu'en tant que gardien, vous avez connu des personnes bien pires, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa plaisanterie, tout amusement quittant ses traits.

« Contrairement aux apparences, je ne suis pas vraiment là pour empêcher les gens d'entrer. »

Elle le laissa continuer, visiblement surprise.

« C'est pour empêcher ce qui se trouve là-dedans de sortir. »

Elle déglutit difficilement, réalisant les implications de ses dires.

« Ils sont si terribles que cela ?

-Peut-être même pire… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, maintenant anxieuse. Il réalisa son malaise, et posa sa main sur sa tête en un geste maladroit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si c'est toi, tu y arriveras. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il lui sourit. Il n'était peut-être pas très poli, sans doute dangereux, mais il était assez gentil pour tenter de la rassurer alors qu'elle allait entrer dans ce coupe-gorge qu'était le labyrinthe. Et rien que pour cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle lui rendit son sourire.


	11. Chap 11  Il attendit, encore et encore

**A/N:**Me voilà fort heureuse en ce 1er janvier, surtout en découvrant ces petites choses magiques dans ma boîte mails, répondant au nom de reviews ! =w= Voilà donc ce qui m'a décidé à me bouger les fesses, et à publier non pas un, mais DEUX chapitres ! \o/ Bon, il faut dire que j'aurais normalement dû les publier avant, mais qu'importe. Ne nous attardons pas sur les détails.

Je remercie donc Baudelairienne, ainsi que Shi Tsu Michaelis pour avoir rendu ma journée d'autant plus joyeuse~ Je suis très contente de voir que mon travail (car oui, j'ai quand même bossé sur cette histoire pendant pas mal de temps) est appréciée~ :3 Et, bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET DREAMS<strong>

**Chapitre 11: Il attendit, encore et encore**

Il semblerait que le nom de labyrinthe n'avait pas été donné tout à fait au hasard au sympathique lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les intersections étaient nombreuses, les allées toutes identiques, à la pierre près. Absolument aucun signe distinctif n'était visible, et la hauteur des murs ne lui laissait pas vraiment la possibilité d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Elle décida de prendre une pause, et s'appuya contre un mur. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était entrée; elle ne savait même pas si la bande d'imbéciles qui se désignaient comme ses amis avaient finalement acceptés de se soumettre aux règles pour traverser le labyrinthe, ou s'ils étaient encore en train de se disputer pour trouver un moyen de contourner ces fameuses règles. Les connaissant, la deuxième situation était sans doute la plus probable. Autant dire qu'elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas si mal, vu les boulets qu'elle se traînait jusque-là.

Elle leva les yeux, et remarqua non sans un certain agacement que le ciel bleu était toujours le même depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le Pays des Merveilles, et que la position du soleil était inchangée. Conclusion : il lui était impossible de deviner l'heure, ou le temps écoulé. Elle soupira. Le seul bon point qu'elle pouvait voir dans sa situation, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas croisé une seule personne depuis son arrivée dans cet endroit. Ce qui semblait extrêmement positif, surtout après les avertissements du Valet de Cœur. En même temps, il semblait difficile de traverser le labyrinthe sans croiser une seule créature. Sa chance ne durerait pas, c'était pour sûr.

Cette absence de présence vivante rendait ce lieu inquiétant, et le silence qui régnait n'était pas sans rappeler les bois dans lesquels vivaient les Tweedles. Elle se demanda un instant si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle se releva, et épousseta ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des comparaisons inutiles. Elle devait avancer, et éventuellement trouver son chemin, tout en restant en vie. Et ce n'était pas en se morfondant dans un coin qu'elle y arriverait ! Dans un environnement hostile, être active était sans doute la décision la plus sage. Rester trop longtemps au même endroit finirait sûrement par attirer les créatures des alentours. Elle se remit en marche, les sens aux aguets.

De nouveau, une intersection. Elle regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir de moyens de marquer les pierres, parce qu'elle avait l'amère impression de tourner en rond. Elle prit à droite, suivant son instinct, et espérant que le suivre la mènerait quelque part. A sa grande surprise, l'allée dans laquelle elle s'engagea débouchait sur une immense pièce. Elle allait se féliciter pour le merveilleux instinct qu'elle avait (après avoir parcourue encore et encore des allées identiques, elle était heureuse de découvrir un endroit différent), lorsqu'elle entendit un tintement métallique. Elle se figea (et maudit son instinct).

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une personne. Au vu de sa carrure, elle supposait que c'était un homme. Il avait les cheveux longs, aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Il était assis, ses bras devant lui, croisés sur sa poitrine et maintenu en place par trois lanières en cuir. Sa tête était baissée, l'empêchant de discerner clairement ses traits. Derrière lui se trouvaient…des ailes ? Cet homme avait des ailes ! Elles étaient blanches, aussi pure que la neige. Dans des circonstances différentes, elle aurait pensé avoir rencontré un ange. Sa cheville était emprisonnée par de lourdes chaînes, et elle comprit que le bruit qu'elle avait entendu provenait de celles-ci. Quel crime pouvait-il donc avoir commis, pour être ainsi emprisonné, alors qu'il se trouvait dans le labyrinthe, l'endroit où les criminels étaient libres d'errer ? Elle hésita sur la conduite à adopter. Devait-elle fuir ? Ou devait-elle, au contraire, profiter du fait qu'il était attaché pour lui demander des indications ? Le plus prudent était de rebrousser chemin.

...Elle n'avait jamais été très prudente. Elle s'approcha; il resta immobile. Peut-être était-il mal en point ? Elle fut tentée d'aller vérifier l'état de sa santé, avant de se rappeler le mauvais tour que lui avait joué les Tweedles. Si eux l'avaient fait, rien n'empêchaient ceux qui étaient ici d'en faire de même. Elle garda donc ses distances, visiblement nerveuse.

« …Excusez-moi ? »

Sa voix lui parut étrangement aigüe. L'homme émit un léger grognement, mais ne réagit pas plus que cela. Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant, et recommença, bien que d'une voix plus posée.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur… ? »

Il releva la tête, les yeux vitreux. Il la regarda, sans vraiment la voir, avant de bailler, lui offrant la vue de crocs terriblement bien aiguisés. Les dents du Chat du Comté de Chester semblaient minuscules, à côté. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait voir son visage, elle remarqua que la moitié de celui-ci était recouverte d'un masque. Un œil fermé était dessiné dessus, strié de trois lignes rouges, donnant l'impression qu'il pleurait des larmes de sang. Bon, pas vraiment le genre de personne qu'elle aurait abordée dans des circonstances normales.

« C'est toi qui m'a appelé… ? »

Sa voix était terriblement douce, contrastant avec l'impression inquiétante qu'il donnait. Elle fut tentée de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans cette pièce. Qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu l'appeler ? Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es perdue ? »

Nooon, elle se promenait dans ce coupe-gorge pour le plaisir. Chacun ses hobbies, que voulez-vous…

« Oui. Est-ce que vous connaitriez le chemin vers la sortie ? »

Il étouffa un bâillement.

« Absolument pas. Il n'est pas rare que les allées changent de place, selon les jours. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je quittais cette pièce régulièrement. »

Il bougea sa jambe, attirant son regard vers les chaînes.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous enchaîné ici ? »

La question avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'y pense vraiment, sa curiosité prenant le dessus. Il sembla surpris de sa question.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

« Vous allez me faire croire qu'on vous a ficelé comme un rosbif pour le plaisir ? »

Elle eut l'impression que sa comparaison l'avait amusé, mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

« Si ta question est de savoir si j'ai commis un crime à proprement parler, la réponse est non.

-Vous n'avez rien fait de mal ? »

Il secoua tristement la tête.

« Pas que je me souvienne.

-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous comme cela, alors ?

-Est-ce que je te fais peur ? »

Il demanda cela si brusquement qu'elle sursauta. Elle porta une main à son cœur, avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que j'ai des raisons d'avoir peur de vous ?

-La peur ne s'explique pas. La plupart du temps, elle est infondée. D'autres fois, elle est justifiée. Elle est l'instinct le plus primaire, celui qui permet de survivre.

-Vous savez que vous venez de vous contredire dans la même réplique ? »

Elle crut voir un sourire sur son visage.

« La peur est une émotion conflictuelle. Selon la situation, elle est une aide indispensable ou un bagage encombrant. J'ai été enseveli sous les bagages des autres. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Donc si je vous comprends bien, vous êtes ici parce qu'on a peur de vous ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? »

Il la dévisagea, visiblement confus.

« On vous enferme ici, sous prétexte que vous êtes potentiellement dangereux, et vous acceptez la situation tout sourire ?

-Y avait-il un autre choix ? Leur résister et user de la violence auraient confirmé leurs suspicions.

-Je ne sais pas, moi ! Dialoguer, se débattre, s'enfuir, qu'importe ! N'importe quelle réaction aurait été plus logique que la vôtre !

-…Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bien ce que je vous reproche ! »

Sans vraiment le réaliser, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et elle était maintenant en train d'appuyer son doigt sur son torse, martelant ainsi avec plus de force ses propos.

« Accepter la situation comme si de rien n'était, ce n'est que de la lâcheté ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'en restant bien gentiment ici, vous vous sacrifiez généreusement au nom de la communauté ? En vous pliant à leurs exigences, vous devenez aussi bêtes que ces gens, qui se laissent aveugler par leur peur et en oublient la Raison ! Vous avez des droits, défendez-les ! »

Elle termina sa tirade coléreuse, et se remit en position assise.

« Des droits… ? »

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Depuis quand les monstres ont-ils des droits ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà, sa main était partie. La gifle fut retentissante, et sa tête se tourna sur le côté sous le choc.

« Qui êtes-vous, pour juger qui est un monstre, et qui ne l'est pas ? Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est un homme assez stupide pour accepter ce que disent les autres comme la vérité ! »

Très franchement, à cet instant, elle se fichait de savoir s'il était dangereux ou non, ou même s'il y avait une possibilité qu'il lui rende son coup. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il s'embourbait dans l'erreur, et se détruisait dans le processus. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle était loin d'ignorer, c'était à quel point le temps était précieux, et que gâcher des années à croupir ainsi dans une prison – parce que ce labyrinthe était bel et bien une prison – n'était pas un choix qu'elle était capable d'approuver. Si le gifler était nécessaire pour lui ouvrir les yeux, alors elle le ferait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait !

« … Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle étouffa un soupir. Cela ne la surprenait pas vraiment. Après tout le bourrage de crâne qu'il avait dû subir, il aurait été étonnant qu'il accepte ses dires aussi aisément. Comment lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas différent d'elle… ? Il l'observa tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, attendant patiemment qu'elle continue à exposer son point de vue. Elle s'avança vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Le geste était maladroit, la position précaire à cause de ses bras attachés ensemble. Pourtant…

« Vous sentez cette chaleur ? Elle est inimitable. C'est la preuve que je suis vivante, et que vous l'êtes aussi. »

Son souffle le fit frissonner. Quelle sensation étrange. Elle recula, et il fut tenté de la suivre. Il n'en fit rien.

« Je sais bien que je ne suis pas une grande oratrice, mais—

-J'ai compris. »

Il lui offrit un sourire.

« J'ai compris. »

Il prononça les mots comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Au moins, ce détour par le labyrinthe n'avait pas été inutile. Elle avait fait sa bonne action de la journée, voire de la semaine.

« Il est temps de faires les présentations, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle le tutoya pour la première fois, trouvant cela plus naturel.

« Je suis le Griffon. »

Ce qui expliquerait les ailes…

« Enchantée. Je m'appelle Alice Liddell.

-Alice… »

Il énonça son nom lentement, lui donnant l'étrange impression qu'il le savourait.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Il faut que je me rende au château de cœur.

-Chez la Reine Rouge ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Elle connait le moyen de me ramener chez moi.

-Chez toi ? Tu es une étrangère ?

-En effet. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Tu ne veux pas rester ici… ? »

Mon Dieu, elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de frapper un chiot affamé et blessé.

« N-non. »

Sa réponse ne fut pas aussi ferme qu'elle l'eut souhaité.

« Ah. »

Il n'insista pas. Un nouveau silence gêné. Elle se releva brusquement, et il l'observa. Elle plaça ses mains dans son dos, visiblement nerveuse.

« Bon, eh bien… Je vais y aller. »

Elle lui tourna le dos, et commença à revenir sur ses pas. Surtout, ne pas se retourner, ou elle n'arriverait plus à repartir. Dire qu'il avait passé tout ce temps emprisonné ici, seul. Elle se demanda un instant si quelqu'un avait déjà daigné s'intéresser à lui. Probablement pas, vu la manière dont il avait été heureux qu'elle lui donne son nom. Mais sérieusement, comment pouvait-on ainsi condamner une pauvre créature, sans même considérer ce qu'il subissait ? Elle aurait deux mots à dire à la Reine Rouge quand elle la verrait !

« Alice ? »

La voix hésitante du Griffon se fit entendre, et elle stoppa son avancée.

« Est-ce que… »

Il s'interrompit, et elle se retourna vers lui. Son regard se fit implorant.

« Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? »

Comment pouvait-elle lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Il était bien pire que les Tweedles; son regard de chien battu était tout simplement terrifiant !

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses aller très loin, avec tes chaînes. »

Il posa son regard sur les liens métalliques qui l'emprisonnaient.

« Ah, ça. Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Il vint vers elle, et les chaînes se tendirent. Il tira d'un coup sec, et elles se brisèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle se demanda un instant si elles étaient vraiment solides, avant de qu'elles ne tombent au sol dans un grand fracas, brisant les dalles du sol. Oh mon Dieu ! Il venait de se débarrasser de chaîner en métal dont le poids dépassait son imagination avec la même facilité qu'il aurait brisé une brindille en deux ! Il lui offrit un sourire innocent, et elle déglutit. Il semblerait qu'elle venait d'encourager une force de la nature à découvrir les joies de la liberté; elle se demanda un instant si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non. Elle préféra remarquer qu'il n'avait pas retiré les lanières de cuirs qui emprisonnaient ses bras. Il répondit à sa question avant qu'elle ne la pose.

« Si je les enlève, les soldats de cœur vont accourir ici. Je doute qu'ils soient aussi accueillants qu'ils le devraient avec toi s'ils nous voient ensemble. »

Elle s'approcha, effleura les attaches du bout des doigts.

« Comment est-ce possible ?

-Elles sont magiques. Elles sont aussi censées contenir une partie de mon pouvoir. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Censées ? »

De nouveau, un sourire. Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil aux sangles qui emprisonnaient ses bras, avant de se mettre en route. Il lui emboîta le pas. Elle engagea la conversation, le silence du labyrinthe la rendant plus anxieuse qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

« Tu as passé combien de temps….comme ça ? »

Elle n'osa pas dire « enchaîné comme un chien ». Elle n'en pensait pas moins.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'étais ici. »

Elle se crispa.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont enfermé quand tu étais enfant ?

-C'est plus compliqué que cela. »

Il n'élabora pas.

« Plus compliqué… ?

-Personne ne naît au Pays des Merveilles. On y vient, c'est tout.

-Je ne comprends pas. »

Son regard se fit indulgent.

« J'ai été enfermé peu de temps après mon arrivée. Mon procès a attiré une grande partie de la population, d'ailleurs.

-Tu as eu un procès, et ta sentence a été aussi injuste ?

-Ne sois pas aussi surprise. La Reine Rouge fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ce monde. C'est une femme respectable.

-Mais elle t'a enfermé !

-Elle aurait pu me trancher la tête. Elle ne l'a pas fait.

-…Certes. »

Alice décida que le Griffon était un être surprenant. Il avait été craint, peut-être même haï, jeté et enfermé dans un labyrinthe, et il n'avait pas une once de colère ou de ressentiment en lui. Il était calme, acceptait tout ce qu'il avait subi comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. C'était comme s'il était détaché de tout, comme s'il ne parlait pas réellement de lui. Être en sa présence était étrangement apaisant. Cela lui changeait de la folie à laquelle elle était confrontée depuis son arrivée ici. Si on fermait les yeux, le Griffon était sans doute le personnage le moins étrange qu'elle ait rencontré, avec, peut-être, l'exception de la Chenille.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, Alice ? »

Elle hocha la tête, surprise qu'il lui demande ainsi l'autorisation.

« Le Pays des Merveilles est une échappatoire. Il y a très peu de personnes qui parviennent jusqu'ici, et en général, elles y restent. Pourquoi désires-tu tant partir ?

-Je ne suis pas une habitante de ce monde.

-Tu pourrais le devenir.

-Et puis quoi ? Abandonner ma famille de l'autre côté ?

-Mais tu l'as déjà abandonné, Alice. »

Elle stoppa.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il lui lança un regard confus.

« Tu ne le sais pas ? A moins que je ne me sois trompé… ? »

Il se pencha brusquement vers elle, ses lèvres effleurant ses cheveux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cette odeur, c'est—

-Alice ! »


	12. Chapter 12  Confrontation

**A/N:** Ah, j'avais oublié de préciser dans mes notes précédentes que, si l'envie vous vient de savoir exactement à quoi ressemble ma vision des différents personnages (que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à détourner), il suffit de visiter mon profil; il devrait y avoir un lien à mon compte DeviantArt~

Avant dernier chapitre ! Plus court que le précédent, mais pas moins intéressant~ Plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue, et l'histoire sera officiellement close !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET DREAMS<strong>

**Chapitre 12: Confrontation**

_"Alice !"_

Elle sursauta, et le Griffon se releva de toute sa hauteur. Devant eux se tenait le Chapelier Fou, l'air plus agité qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais la réalité était bien là. A sa grande surprise, l'homme ne s'approcha pas d'elle. Elle s'aperçut qu'il ne l'observait pas, mais préférait dévisager celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Apparemment, même le Chapelier Fou redoutait le Griffon. Restait à savoir si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non.

Le silence devenait oppressant, et elle ne savait si elle devait intervenir ou non. Après tout, elle n'était pas mécontente que le Chapelier garde ses distances, et puis, le fait qu'il ne parle pas était plutôt un bonus. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de rester une éternité debout tandis qu'ils finissaient de se dévisager. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche; elle eut même du mal à suivre ce qui se passa ensuite. Elle crut voir le Chapelier se diriger vers elle (sans doute dans le but de l'enlever une nouvelle fois; elle ne serait pas étonnée de découvrir que c'était en fait un de ses hobbies), avant qu'un grognement sourd ne parvienne à ses oreilles (cela provenait de sa gauche, elle supposa donc que le Griffon avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de s'exprimer), et puis d'un coup, le Chapelier était allé s'écraser contre un mur, et en avait profité pour le briser (Encore une victime innocente, ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de penser). Le Chapelier se releva au bout de quelques instants, visiblement sonné. Au vu de la couleur de ses yeux (rouge sanguin), elle se doutait qu'il ne comptait pas proposer une tasse de thé au Griffon (quoique, il en serait tout à fait capable). Il était temps d'intervenir.

Elle se plaça devant le Griffon, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Les yeux du Chapelier virèrent au orange, avant de passer au jaune. Il eut également la décence de pâlir.

« Nous sauter dessus, c'est un nouveau moyen de nous saluer ? Je ne pense pas avoir été mise au courant.

-J'aicruquetuétaisendanger,ilétaitprèsdetoi,c'étaittoutàfaitjustifié ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'abandonner ici.

-Alice ! Tu ne songes quand même pas à partir sans moi ! Dans cet endroit dangereux—

-Oh, je suis quasiment sûre que tu es plus dangereux pour moi que toutes les créatures qui se trouvent dans ce labyrinthe.

-Tu exagères ! Jamais je n'oserai—

-Il est dangereux ? »

La voix grave du Griffon résonna au creux de son oreille, et ses cheveux chatouillèrent sa joue. Elle lui lança un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. Mais ne crois pas que j'approuve pour autant le lancer que tu as exécuté !

-Pardonne-moi. J'ai agi par réflexe.

-Et surtout, ne faite pas attention à moi ! Alice, ne reste pas avec ce mâle dépravé qui n'attend qu'un moment d'inattention de ta part avant de te sauter dessus ! Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire ! Eloigne-toi de lui, et viens te réfugier dans mes bras rassurants afin que je te réconforte ! Je sais quelle expérience terrifiante cela a dû être de faire tout ce chemin en sa compagnie—

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as toujours le monopole de l'expérience la plus terrifiante que j'ai vécu. »

Il eut le culot de la regarder innocemment avant de lui demander :

« Tu fais référence à quel moment de notre petite aventure, exactement ?

-Oh, rien de bien grave. Tu sais, le passage où on passe d'un monde à l'autre, avec des Ombres à nos trousses… »

Il ne répliqua pas immédiatement, et elle eut l'étrange impression que même le Griffon s'était figé.

« Les Ombres étaient à tes trousses… ? Alice, rappelle-moi de quel monde tu viens ?

-Le monde normal… ? »

Ses oreilles capturèrent son murmure par miracle.

« Mais elles ne devraient pas… »

Le Griffon disparut, et elle eut la soudaine envie de se frotter les yeux. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était en fait devant le Chapelier, et qu'il le tenait par le col.

« Toi ! Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Le Chapelier, loin de paniquer devant sa situation précaire, se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur. Ses yeux avaient mystérieusement virés au bleu violet.

« Oh, j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, tu sais ! Voyons voir… j'ai déjà volé les tartes de la Reine, j'ai dû aussi essayer de tuer le Temps – ce qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout, d'ailleurs ! –, je pense beaucoup à Alice aussi, et je fais des chapeaux, je bois du thé avec ceux que j'en juge digne—

-Qu'as-tu fait, pauvre fou ?

-Fou, je le suis sans doute. Mais pauvre ? Je prends grand soin de ma garde robe, et je t'assure que c'est la meilleure qualité qui soit – ce qui est logique, puisque je fabrique moi-même mes- »

Le Chapelier alla de nouveau à la rencontre d'un mur. Elle fut tentée de trouver cela lassant. Elle préféra se questionner sur la marche à suivre dans ce genre de situation. Elle devait intervenir (encore). Elle observa les alentours, à la recherche d'une idée. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être en mesure de stopper le Griffon. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'humeur très…coopérative. Ce fut alors qu'elle vit des lanières de cuir à ses pieds. Lanières de cuir qui étaient auparavant sur ledit Griffon. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il les avait retirées. Ce qui était tout à fait logique, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soulever le Chapelier par le col et le plaquer au mur comme il était actuellement en train de le faire si ce n'était pas le cas. Cela voulait aussi dire que les soldats de cœur n'allaient pas tarder. Le problème était de savoir si leur intervention serait vraiment utile ou non.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus amplement à la question. En effet, ils étaient maintenant encerclés par ces mêmes soldats, leurs lances pointés vers eux. Enfin, un soldat la menaçait tandis qu'une dizaine de soldats encerclaient le Griffon et le Chapelier Fou. Elle se demanda si elle devait se sentir vexée d'être quasiment ignorée. Elle balaya cette pensée d'un geste distrait de la main. Non, ce qui l'embêtait réellement, c'était cette manie qu'avaient les événements de se dérouler sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir. C'était pour le moins rageant, de quitter la situation des yeux quelques instants, et puis de relever la tête et de s'apercevoir que tout avait changé. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être en mesure de s'adapter au rythme effréné qui était monnaie courante dans ce monde.

« Je demande une audience avec la Reine Rouge. »

La voix douce du Griffon la tira de ses pensées.

« Tu n'es pas en droit de demander quoi que ce soit, sale monstre ! »

De quel droit—

« C'est une requête au nom d'Alice. »

A sa grande surprise, son nom suscita une grande agitation chez les soldats.

« Alice ?

-Alice Liddell ?

-La Alice ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers elle. Elle fut tentée de reculer, mais n'en fit rien. Un soldat s'avança, et s'adressa à celui qui la menaçait.

« Baisse ta lance, imbécile ! Si la Reine Rouge apprend que tu as osé lever ton arme contre elle, c'est ta tête qu'elle va trancher ! »

L'autre s'empressa de lui obéir, visiblement apeuré.

« Vous êtes mademoiselle Alice ? »

Elle hocha la tête, intimidée par les soldats. Ceux-ci se lancèrent des regards incertains. L'un d'eux finit par prendre la parole.

« Le Chapelier Fou est ici. Si ce n'était pas la vraie Alice, je vois mal la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

-Il est fou ! Je ne serai pas étonné qu'il la voit partout ! »

La réponse éloquente du Chapelier se résuma à un grognement. Ce qui était déjà bien, au vu de la prise que maintenait le Griffon sur lui.

« Peu importe que ce soit la vraie Alice ou pas ! On l'amène jusqu'à la Reine Rouge, et elle décidera si, oui ou non, on lui coupe la tête ! »

Un murmure d'assentiment résonna parmi le groupe de soldats.

« Mais que fait-on des deux autres ? »

Elle eut envie de leur faire remarquer que les « deux autres » étaient toujours là, mais elle se retint.

« J'accompagne Alice.

-Toi, le monstre—

-Vous tenez réellement à vous confronter à moi, et découvrir pourquoi j'ai été enfermé ici ? »

Tous se turent.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il désigna le Chapelier Fou d'un geste de la tête.

« Celui-ci vient aussi. La Reine Rouge a probablement deux mots à lui dire. »

Il le relâcha, et le Chapelier s'empressa de venir aux côtés d'Alice. Les soldats hochèrent nerveusement la tête, avant de se mettre en route, gardant leur distance vis-à-vis du Griffon. Il se contenta de les ignorer, et emboîta le pas d'Alice, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard assassin que lui adressa le Chapelier Fou. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ils allaient rendre visite à la Reine Rouge.

Malheureusement, si son intuition était exacte, la Reine Rouge n'aurait pas de solution au problème d'Alice.


	13. Chapter 13  Confession

**A/N:**DERNIER CHAPITRE ! \o/ 'fin, il y a encore un épilogue derrière, hein !

**Shi Tsu Michaelis: **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review par chapitre, c'est très gentil à toi. ^.^ Personnellement, je pense que la "relation" (si on peut encore appeler cela ainsi~) que partagent le Chapelier et Alice est particulièrement destructrice, surtout du côté du Chapelier. J'aurais d'ailleurs plutôt tendance à dire que ses sentiments relèvent plus de l'obsession que de l'amour: il prend beaucoup plus qu'il ne donne. Cela devrait d'ailleurs se confirmer dans ce chapitre~ Quant au Griffon, j'ai été voir de quoi avait l'air le personnage auquel tu disais qu'il ressemblait, et je dois avouer que je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi ! Et je suis très contente que tu aimes ce personnage, car je l'affectionne aussi tout particulièrement (peut-être bien parce c'est un des seuls qui veut véritablement aider Alice).

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET DREAMS<strong>

**Chapitre 13: Confession  
><strong>

Alice Liddell avait affronté beaucoup de situations difficiles jusque là, pour la plupart relativement dangereuses. Elle avait été entraînée de force dans un monde inconnu par un Chapelier Fou qui s'enflammait à la simple pensée d'une tasse de thé, avait subi les avances douteuses de plusieurs personnages dont elle ne souhaitait pas citer le nom, s'était perdue, _seule_, dans deux endroits où certaines créatures n'attendaient que sa venue pour faire une dégustation dans les règles de l'art, et elle était parvenue à garder ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : sa vie, sa virginité, et pour la plupart du temps, son calme (ce qui relevait de l'exploit, en un sens). Dans l'ensemble, elle était assez fière d'elle, et ne pouvait que saluer le courage dont elle avait fait preuve.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était là, miraculeusement habillée d'une robe élégante et parfaitement à sa taille (une fois de plus, elle ne préféra pas songer au comment ni au pourquoi), dans l'immense salle où la Reine Rouge recevait ses sujets, elle se sentit minuscule. Et ridicule. Elle était mal à l'aise, aussi. Bref, elle n'était pas dans l'état le plus joyeux qu'elle ait connu, bien au contraire. Il fallait dire que la façon dont tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle ne l'aidait en rien. Elle était au centre de l'attention, en face de la Reine Rouge et son immense trône surélevé (comme si elle ne se sentait pas assez petite comme cela !), et derrière elle se trouvait le Griffon, de nouveau enchaîné (bien que tous sachent que cela ne changeait strictement rien à la situation), accompagné du Valet de Cœur, qui le surveillait distraitement, tandis que le Chapelier Fou ne cessait de remettre son costume et son chapeau en place par de grands gestes nerveux; le Lièvre de Mars se tenait à ses côtés, contrastant avec son ami par son immobilité presque rigide, et son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Elle pouvait aussi apercevoir le Lapin Blanc, qui serrait contre lui une grande trompette; elle en déduit qu'il devait être le page de la Reine Rouge dans cette étrange mascarade.

Elle releva la tête, trouvant finalement la force de poser les yeux sur la Reine Rouge. Elle fut un instant surprise, découvrant une femme aux traits fins, qui respirait la féminité et la grâce. Cependant, son regard sévère et ses sourcils froncés venaient contrarier l'impression presque douce qu'elle dégageait, la rendant soudainement imposante. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'empathie ou la pitié dans ce visage perpétuellement revêche. Elle se tenait fièrement, la façon dont se tiennent les personnes de pouvoir, qui se savent influentes. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir ses yeux noirs s'adoucir, mais elle ne su si c'était encore là un tour de sa facétieuse imagination ou non. Elle préféra se relever de toute sa hauteur (ce qui n'était pas grand-chose, elle l'admettait volontiers), chassant la nervosité de sa posture. Il n'était plus question d'hésiter; elle devait rentrer chez elle. Et pour cela, elle avait besoin de la Reine Rouge, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Alice Liddell, ici présente, a demandé une audience à Sa Majesté. Veuillez expliquer vos motifs. »

La voix fluette du Lapin trahissait une certaine inquiétude, mais il se plia au protocole (elle fut d'ailleurs surprise qu'il y en ait un) de manière exemplaire.

« Comme vous le savez probablement, je suis une étrangère. »

Elle s'adressa directement à la Reine Rouge, ignorant l'expression surprise du Lapin, et l'exclamation angoissée du Chapelier. La Reine Rouge hocha la tête, visiblement amusée par sa franchise et son audace.

« J'ai été amenée ici de force par une tierce personne – tous notèrent son refus de dénoncer le Chapelier, bien que personne n'ignore qu'il soit le seul capable d'un tel acte –, et, sans vouloir vous insulter, je ne souhaite pas rester dans ce monde. J'aimerai retourner d'où je viens. »

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une requête, et tous retinrent leur souffle, redoutant le tempérament volatile de leur souveraine. La Reine Rouge garda le silence un moment, avant de finalement daigner lui répondre.

« Je n'ai pas de réelle raison de te retenir, ni de t'empêcher de regagner ton monde, mais… »

Il y avait un 'mais'. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un 'mais'. Il y avait toujours un 'mais' ! Elle retint un soupir d'agacement.

« Quelque chose dans cette histoire m'ennuie. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? Quelle partie, exactement ? »

La Reine Rouge ne releva pas son ton impertinent, préférant esquisser un geste distrait de la main.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse, Alice Liddell. »

Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait se sentir vexée devant cette manière désinvolte de la mettre de côté. Après tout, elle était la première concernée dans cette histoire, non ? Elle était celle que l'on balançait dans un monde inconnu sans aucun égard, celle de qui on se jouait, et celle qui subissait la folie qui semblait faire partie intégrante de ce monde ! Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit la Reine Rouge se redresser sur son siège, et diriger un regard glacial (elle était quasiment sûre que la régente était en fait capable de geler n'importe quel objet d'un seul coup d'œil !) sur nul autre que le Chapelier Fou, elle ne pu contenir le soulagement qui l'assaillit en sachant qu'elle n'était pas celle qui subirait la colère de la souveraine du Pays des Merveilles. Elle ignorait ce qu'avait exactement fait le Chapelier pour susciter une telle réaction, mais elle était quasiment sûre que c'était mérité.

Elle retourna d'un pas tremblant vers les bancs en bois où les autres personnes présentes étaient assises. Le Chapelier Fou se leva, enleva son chapeau, joua avec quelques instants, avant de le remettre sur sa tête, et d'avancer vers la Reine Rouge. Son regard jaune pâle se posa sur Alice, et il s'immobilisa. Il attendit qu'elle soit à sa hauteur, triturant de ses grands doigts un des boutons de sa veste. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, la curiosité la poussant à s'arrêter devant lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, sa main retombant mollement à ses côtés. Ils se dévisagèrent; elle, ne sachant comment réagir, et lui, passant d'émotion en émotion à une vitesse affolante, la couleur changeante de ses yeux seule signe de son agitation.

Soudain, il se pencha vers elle, sa main se posant sur sa tête en un geste tendre. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser, la couleur bleu violet de ses yeux ne lui annonçant rien de bon. Cependant, il se contenta d'effleurer son oreille de ses lèvres en un geste aérien, et elle mit un moment à saisir ce qu'il lui avait murmuré. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, il l'avait déjà lâché, et s'en allait d'un pas tranquille vers la Reine Rouge. Sa nervosité avait laissé place à un calme terrifiant, et elle porta la main à son oreille, complètement troublée.

« Je ne regrette rien. »

Ses paroles résonnèrent en elle, et plus que jamais, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne pourrait probablement plus jamais revenir en arrière.

« Alice ? »

La voix douce du Griffon la tira de sa torpeur, et elle s'empressa de le rejoindre et de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle remit ses cheveux en place derrière son oreille.

« N-non… C'est juste que… »

Elle s'interrompit, ses yeux se posant sur le dos tourné du Chapelier Fou.

« Juste que ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« …Ce n'est rien.

-Alice—

-Chapelier Fou. Ne te lasses-tu donc jamais de causer le trouble dans mon royaume ? »

La voix pleine d'autorité et d'agacement fit tiquer la plupart des personnes présentes, mais le principal concerné se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Et voilà que maintenant, tu entraînes Alice Liddell de force dans notre monde, sans songer aux conséquences ? Cela va beaucoup trop loin, Chapelier Fou. J'aurais dû prendre des mesures à ton encontre il y a de cela bien longtemps. »

Le Chapelier émit un rire léger.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'auriez-vous fait ? Vous m'auriez enfermé dans votre petit labyrinthe, comme ce cher Griffon ? Quelle solution efficace ! Le voilà maintenant ici, en votre présence, sans que vous ou vos petits soldats ne puissent rien y faire. C'est tout simplement pathétique, pour ne pas dire—

-Assez ! »

L'exclamation coléreuse de la Reine Rouge résonna dans la salle d'audience, laissant derrière elle un lourd silence. La souveraine prit quelques minutes pour se calmer, avant de reprendre.

« Pourquoi as-tu amené Alice Liddell ici ? »

Il lui lança un regard incrédule.

« C'est évident, non ? Parce que j'ai besoin d'elle !

-Et tu l'as bien sûr fait en sachant que cela représentait un danger pour l'équilibre de notre monde ? »

De nouveau, un haussement d'épaule.

« Quelle importance ? »

En temps normal, Alice se serait demandé jusqu'où l'inconscience et la stupidité pouvaient aller, et divaguerait probablement sur le fait que le Chapelier Fou n'avait aucune limite, quel que soit le domaine concerné. Cependant, à cet instant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, c'était cette inquiétude, cet espèce de malaise qui la rongeait depuis que le Chapelier lui avait murmuré ces quelques mots déstabilisants. Elle se rapprocha du Griffon, ses doigts s'accrochant à sa manche. Il lui lança un regard curieux, mais ne la questionna pas.

« J'ai entendu parler d'un phénomène intéressant, Chapelier Fou. »

Le changement de sujet déstabilisa l'audience, mais l'accusé répondit de manière visiblement désintéressée.

« Ah, vraiment ? »

Un sourire carnassier vint étirer les lèvres rouges de la Reine.

« Il semblerait que les Ombres cherchent par tous les moyens à venir jusqu'ici. »

La forme du Chapelier se tendit.

« Comme si elles venaient chercher quelque chose qui leur appartient… »

Il serra les poings.

« Ou devrais-je dire quelqu'un ? »

Son regard brûlant se posa sur la Reine, et elle ne pu retenir le mouvement de recul instinctif face à la haine affichée ouvertement par le Chapelier.

« Quelle théorie intéressante, _Votre Majesté_. »

Il sembla cracher son honorifique.

« Mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrariée face au sourire soudainement candide qu'il afficha.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, Chapelier Fou. Les Ombres ne se manifestent qu'à une seule occasion. »

_Cette sensation d'étouffement…_

L'audience retint son souffle, certains commençants à comprendre les dessous de toute cette histoire.

« Or, comment aurais-tu pu savoir le moment exact où un tel événement se produirait ? »

_Puis un soulagement immense…_

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du Chapelier, mais la Reine ne le vit pas, trop occupée à continuer son raisonnement.

« Comment aurais-tu pu savoir où trouver Alice Liddell à cet instant précis ? »

_Une obscurité bienvenue…_

Ses épaules furent secouées de soubresauts, et une de ses mains vint cacher sa bouche.

« Comment aurais-tu pu être en mesure de te trouver où il fallait ? »

_Elle était libre…_

Son rire éclata finalement, et il s'empressa d'applaudir la Reine Rouge avec entrain.

« Tout cela ne peut s'expliquer que d'une seule manière, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous le savez ! Bien sûr que vous le savez ! Après tout, une personne aussi intelligente que vous ! »

_Elle flottait dans cette vaste immensité… _

L'incrédulité s'empara des traits de la Reine Rouge.

« C'est toi qui as… »

_Rien que ce vide à parcourir…_

Il rit de nouveau, et tous se glacèrent d'effroi, comme s'ils savaient que les paroles qui allaient franchir ses lèvres n'apporteraient que malheur.

« De mes propres mains, je l'ai fait. »

_Rien que ce vide…_

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui s'accrochait désespérément au Griffon. Ses yeux bleu violet brillaient, illuminés par la folie.

« J'ai tué Alice Liddell. »


	14. Chapter   Epilogue

**A/N:** Et voilà donc, officiellement, le dernier chapitre ! \o/ L'aventure est finie, bien que j'espère qu'elle continue avec vous grâce à cette fin très ouverte~

**Baudelairienne:** Je suis contente de voir que le Griffon est aussi populaire ! Je dois avouer que c'est mon petit chouchou~ Même si j'aime beaucoup les autres personnages aussi, faire un peu de favoritisme de temps en temps ne fait jamais de mal ! Aaah, il faut avouer que le pauvre Chapelier Fou devient un personnage un peu détestable, après ce qu'il a fait ! Il faut dire que, lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire, j'avais en tête le couple Chapelier x Alice, et je me disais que j'aimerais qu'Alice reste au Pays des Merveilles, mais cela ne collait pas à son caractère. Je me suis donc dit: "Et si elle y était obligée?" Et de là est venue l'idée qu'Alice soit en fait tuée par nul autre que ce cher Chapelier Fou ( le rôle était taillé pour lui !)~ Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à garder le suspens jusqu'au bout, parce que Dieu sait que c'était le plus difficile ! J'avais d'ailleurs peur de donner trop d'indices dans les derniers chapitres, mais je me suis vite rendue compte en me relisant qu'en fait, non, personne n'était probablement aussi tordue que moi et prédirait la fin ! x) Quant à l'épilogue, j'ai peur que tu sois un peu déçue, car j'ai préféré opter pour un point de vue externe, histoire de boucler tout cela de manière convenable~ Quant à Alice, très franchement, je pense qu'elle restera au Pays des Merveilles, car même si les Ombres la recherche, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas venue au Pays des merveilles de manière "naturelle": elle y a été emmenée de force. Elles considèrent donc qu'on leur a volé quelqu'un qui leur revenait de droit. Cependant, elle finira par devenir une habitante du Pays des merveilles en y restant, et les problèmes se résoudront d'eux-mêmes~

**Shi Tsu Michaelis:** Eh oui, c'est bien le seul qui n'a pas d'arrière-pensé ! En même temps, il faut se mettre à sa place: c'est la toute première fois que quelqu'un prend le temps de lui adresser la parole en tant qu'être humain, il n'est pas encore assez à l'aise pour faire des demandes égoïstes comme savent si bien le faire les autres ! D'ailleurs, en parlant du Griffon, la fameuse phrase dont tu n'étais censée jamais avoir la suite, je te la donne finie: "Cette odeur, c'est celle de la mort." Ta-da ! J'étais donc obligée de la couper, histoire de ne pas spoiler ! ^.^

J'ajoute une dernière chose dans cette (longue) note: je compte démarrer une autre histoire dans cet univers. Enfin, nouvelle histoire, c'est un bien grand mot; en réalité, ce serait plutôt une série de différents one-shot, avec différents couples, différents ratings... etc. Alors si vous déjà des requêtes concernant un couple, ou une situation particulière que vous aimeriez voir, faites m'en part ! No limits ! :D J'ai déjà un one-shot Chapelier x Alice, un Griffon x Alice et je suis actuellement en train d'en écrire un petit qui relate la première rencontre entre le Chat du Comté de Chester et Alice~ Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas ! ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET DREAMS<strong>

**Epilogue**

C'était une journée magnifique, une de ces journées qu'_elle_ adorait passer dehors, dormant dans l'herbe fraîche. Le soleil brillait dans ce ciel bleu, tandis que les oiseaux piaillaient joyeusement tout en se poursuivant. Une brise légère vint lui caresser le visage, mais ses cheveux ne bougèrent pas, maintenus trop fermement par une coiffure compliquée. Le voile noir qu'elle portait lui empêchait de distinguer clairement les alentours, et elle en était reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être en mesure de supporter de voir un temps aussi magnifique, qui semblait la narguer et lui montrer que le monde ne se portait pas si mal sans _elle_. Elle sentit le froid l'envahir, malgré les rayons du soleil qui venaient pénétrer ses vêtements sombres. Elle se frotta les bras distraitement.

Elle leva les yeux, et se mit à observer les nuages, ces grosses formes blanches et abstraites la laissant indifférente. Avec _elle_, cela aurait été différent. _Elle_ y aurait vu une tête de chat (peut-être même Dinah), un lapin, ou même un loir. _Elle_ aurait remarqué ce que personne ne voyait, et lui aurait expliqué avec entrain ce qu'il y avait à observer. _Elle_ lui aurait offert un sourire éblouissant, comme _elle_ seule savait en faire. _Elle_ lui aurait raconté une autre de ses histoires extravagantes, l'entraînant à sa suite dans des aventures emplies de rebondissements.

_Mais elle n'est pas là._

Non, _elle_ n'était plus là. De ses rêves, il ne restait plus rien. De ses histoires, elle était incapable de s'en souvenir. De sa voix, elle n'entendait pas un son. Il ne restait qu'une pièce délaissée par sa propriétaire et des vêtements que plus personne ne porterait. Il n'y avait que ce vide, ce néant que rien ne venait combler. Elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de l'oublier si jamais elle cessait de penser à elle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ce visage qui ne semblait pas vieillir, ces grands yeux curieux, cette petite bouche toujours souriante. C'était sa petite sœur, son adorable petite sœur. Celle qu'elle avait vu grandir, celle qui la quittait à reculons, celle—

_Celle qui est morte._

_Elle_ avait toujours eue une santé fragile, c'était pourquoi ses parents avaient toujours été plus indulgents avec _elle_. Et puis, un jour, ce petit corps de poupée s'était écroulé. _Elle_ avait fermé les yeux, comme endormie paisiblement. Pendant des années, _elle_ n'avait plus bougé, les quittant pour un monde dont ils ignoraient tout. Son corps avait grandi sans _elle_. A son réveil, _elle_ était devenue une jeune fille avec un esprit encore enfantin. _Elle_ avait dû devenir en quelques mois ce qu'_elle_ aurait dû devenir en plusieurs années. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son imagination avait toujours été aussi développée; c'était un moyen de s'éloigner de cette réalité trop dure. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours supposé. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle s'était toujours amusée de ces histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres avec indulgence.

Puis elle avait fini par se marier, et quitter la demeure familiale. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire pour _elle_. Oui, elle avait vraiment cru que tout allait enfin être parfait, et qu'elles auraient toutes deux droits à une fin heureuse. Elle avait oublié que la réalité n'était pas aussi simple. Rien n'était jamais aussi simple.

_Elle est partie._

Sans un avertissement, sans rien. _Elle_ les avait quittés dans son sommeil, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Cette fois-ci, _elle_ ne se réveillerait pas. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Cette fois-ci, elle l'avait définitivement perdue. Elle s'abaissa, effleura la pierre froide du bout des doigts.

« Dis-moi, Alice… Sur quel chemin t'es-tu encore égarée ? »

* * *

><p>Merci à tous d'avoir suivis jusqu'au bout ! :)<p> 


End file.
